Off Limts
by RandyOrtonxWifexx
Summary: John Cena bring his 20 year old sister on the road with him who , Partys , Drinks , Smoke but what if she find interest in john bestfriend Randy but HE'S off limits and SHE's off limits will kelly follow her brother rules or break them ? ( i suck a summary's sorry )
1. Chapter 1

Kelly tired of her parents nagging which they were doing again just because she didnt end up like her big brother John which she didnt want to be she wanted to be young , Party , Drink , Have sex like any other 20 year old would she chuckled at the night her and her friends did before

_kelly ,Ashely , and Kendra was wasted drunk dancing on tables , smoking , more drinks guys like she couldn't ask for more but guys had to buy them drinks because they werent old enough to drink they were using the beauty for the drinks before they knew it almost every guy in the club bought them drinks they left the club they were dancing in the middle of the street the cops came and arrested them and her parents bailed them out again and now they were nagging how she need to be more responsible._

" kelly are you even listening to us " Her mother Linda asked her frustrated with her youngest daughter the blonde rolled her blue eyes

" i dont have to listen you guys say the same crap everytime i don't care " she said

" dont talk to us like that " her father said

" im grown you know " she said rolling her eyes for the hundredth time tonight at her parents

" your livin-" her father began to say but got cut off by kelly

" you wont let me have my own house i dont wanna be here " she said irritated with her parents getting up leaving going into her room closing the door locking it behind her going in her drawer to get a pair of pajama pants she laid on her back listening to music on her iphone then she heard a knock on her window she looked outside her window she smiled when she saw Evan she opened her window letting him in he kissed her she kissed him back

" hey babe " he said to her she smiled Evan was not her boyfriend they just fuck every here and there he was just a fucking buddy that's it

" you ready " she asked cutting to the chase pulling his shirt over his head pushing him on the bed kissing his body she need this she was stressed out.

* * *

john was playing Black ops with randy who been his bestfriend for 4 years john phone started ringing he paused the game and got his phone from the table and answered it

" hello " he said

" john it's mom " he heard linda his mother on the other in

" hey mom is it kelly " he asked knowing his sister got into it again

" john , can she travel with you ; she's out of control " he understood were his mom was coming from but kelly was grown she didnt need nobody on her back all the time

" mom kelly's grown " he said

" john , if we leave her on her own she'll be fucked " his mother said which he was shocked his mother never swore so he knew this was big to her

" okay mom , i'll take her i got some time off me and randy will come tomorrow " he said

" thank you john , love you " she said

" love you two " he said before hanging up

" so who we going to pick up " randy asked his bestfriend

" my sister " john said bringing his hand down his face

" i didnt know you had a sister " randy said

john nodded " she's a party animal , she drink , have sex , smoke , anything you name it " he said

randy just stayed quite he didnt know what to say girls were never like that really it was guys mostly like that

" well we might as well , get some sleep we got a 3 hour drive tomorrow " john said getting up from the coach walking to his room leaving his bestfriend on the coach who got up and went in his room also.

* * *

the door bell rang for the third time kelly had a hangover she didnt feel like getting up and clearly her parents weren't home it rang again she groaned and put sunglasses on and put her hair in a bun she ran down the stairs and swung the door open

"WHAT " she yelled then her vocie soften when she saw a smirk on her older brother face she met his blue eyes the same ones she have and she saw next to him a yummy tan skin sleeve tattoo arms and sunglasses it was her turn to smirk while she was checking him out biting on her lower lip till she met her brother face again pushing her in the house she laughed

" what do you what dont you suppose to be slamming fat guys on a mat " she asked sitting on the kitchen counter drinking her water john chuckled

" man dont i miss your smart ass mouth " he said smiling hugging his little sister just to irritate her then he realize she smell like , smoke , liquor , and cheap cologne

" john get the fuck off me " she said pushing him away he laughed she looked at randy again and saw he was leaning on the wall watching the two of them she turned her attention back on her brother

" is he one of your wrestling brothers " she asked said brothers trying to mock hulk hogan which made randy and john laugh at her

" Randy this is my sister Kelly , " he said looking at randy to kelly " and kelly " he got cut off by kelly

" yeah yeah randy " she said hopping off the counter and standing infront of randy rubbing her finger down randy strong chest then she felt on randy muscles

" wow your's better then johns " she said then got pulled away from randy

" no not really " he said in a childish way " and he's off limits " he said to her

randy was looking at kelly in awe she just wanted to have fun and she didnt care what anybody thought about her having fun and he liked that about her and when she was infront of him he just wanted to kiss her she got a charm no other girl ever had on him then when john said

' he's off limits ' that mean she off limits too and the attraction he felt towards kelly he had to let go he was so into his thoughts he didnt hear john call his name he looked at his bestfriend and notice kelly was gone

" we'll be leaving soon " he said walking out the kitchen randy smiled and pushed hisself off the way following his bestfriend .

**yeah i know that it's something new because kelly never seem like that in no story's at all i wanted to try something different. REVIEW ! **


	2. Chapter 2 i hate you

" i hate you " kelly said to john for the thousand time today because she couldnt believe there parents turned to john to keep her calm john dont control her she her own person

" yeah i love you two " John said with randy on the side of him they just made it to the hotel after then five hour ride with kelly which was not a joyful one

kelly phone vibrated she looked at it and saw text messages from Lauren and Sara saying was it true she went the road with her brother and she ignored there text putting her phone back in her purse she didnt need anybody in her business who wasnt even her friends she just smoke with them that's all she only have two friends and thats all she need she heard her phone ring the ringtone ' wicked games ' made her stop in her tracks that was Evan calling her john and randy looked at her weird

" why you stop " randy asked her she bit on the inside of her lip and walked over to the two guys

" dont worry about me " she said walking past them answering the phone

" what " she said in a hush tone her brother did not need to know she have a fuck buddy

" babe , is it true " he said she rolled her eyes do he think were together she thought

" look stop calling me that were not together and yeah it's true so you can find you another fuck buddy " she said hanging up the phone she looked behind her making sure her brother or his friend heard her but they were to far behind her to hear what she was talking bout she stopped and turned around

" so whats the plans " she said looking at the two superstars

" i'm going to a radio station interview while randy babysit you " he said which made her give him a look and she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms around her chest " before you say anything , then you two will meet me at the area for the show " he said walking away before she could say anything she looked ad randy and smirked a little he looked uncomfortable so he walked ahead of her he found the room and opened the door it was huge and it had three beds and and great view of the town . she sat her things down by the bed closet to the door she sat down and looked at randy who was unpacking his things

" how come you havent talked to me " she asked looking at him he turned his head to look at her and chuckled

" im talking to you now " he said which made her chuckle

" cute " she said getting up from her bed moving over next to him she got on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear " are you a good kisser " he turned over and she wrapped her arms around his next and he wrapped his arms around her small waist which made her smiled she kissed close to his mouth and looked in his eyes and saw he wanted her she smiled and cupped his face and kissed him he kissed her back his arms around her waist tighten to bring them closer she slipped her tongue in his mouth as the danced together she pushed him on the bed taking off his shirt and she felt his arms move from her wait to about to take her shirt off she stopped the kiss and smiled and got up

" remember im off limits " she said before grabbing her bag going into the bathroom randy groaned he cant believe he just felt for her trick now he wanted her in this bed and his feelings just got worst for her he laid on his back closing his eyes and then he heard the door open he turned his head to find kelly in a red bikini and man did she look hot he saw above her hip she had a hello kitty bow tattoo she grabbed the room key from the table and was about to leave until randy stopped her

" woah were you going " he asked her then realized how dumb he sounded and kelly laughed

" the pool ole mighty smart one " she said " and if your going hurry up and get your trunks on " she said he didnt have a choice so he grabbed his bag and put on his trunks and him and kelly left .

* * *

randy and kelly walked in the area and all the superstars eyes were on kelly she had on some shorts and a crop sweater that was pink

" you just couldnt change " he mumbled which brought a big smiled on her face

" nope " she said too happy which earned a roll eye from randy

" i wonder what john gone say about your outfit " he said looking at her

" yeah i wonder what he gone say about you almost having sex with his little sister " she said which made him stop dead in his tracks

" you came on me " he said she smiled and titled her head to the side

" yeah i know " she said kissing his cheek and keep walking and she didnt feel randy behind her she looked over her shoulder

" you coming " she said and randy caught up with her they walked in silence randy opened john's locker room door

" what do you have on " she heard john say

" clothes " she said sitting down " wow no wonder why you too boobs are friends yall not the smartest cookies in the world thank goodness you two good looking " she said picking up a magazine

john and randy looked at eachother " hey " they said at the same time which made kelly laugh  
and shake her head " wow " she said

randy went in the bathroom to change into his ring gear and john left because he had a match leaving randy and kelly alone again randy came out to see kelly

" he got to stop leaving me with her " he said to hisself kelly looked up at randy a whistled

" wow you should wear that all the time " she winked at him and got up to walk to him she bit her lip looking up at him brushing her fingers up and down his oiled arms and abs she pecked his lips softly

" john will be coming in here " he said trying to move put she followed

" who care's " she said wrapping her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his torso he was holding on to her lower back kissing her but realize she was doing he sat her down back on the ground now it was his turn to tease

" im off limits remember " he said mocking her words earlier walking out the hotel room she smiled and sat back down on the coach .

" this is war Randy Orton " she said to her self

**thanks for the reviews ole kelly what is up that girl sleeve REVIEW  
**


	3. Chapter 3

kelly and randy was at the club and guy's were looking at kelly in awe which she loved because they could buy her drinks since she wasnt old enough to buy them her self yet she walked over to randy

" loosen up rand's " she said pulling at his shirt he rolled his eyes

" kelly you know i would love to but i cant because i have to watch you " he said to the tipsy 20 year old beauty

" randy i do this everynight i can handle my self order yourself and me some drinks why dont you " she said dancing in front of him to the music he closed his eyes and turned over to the bartender

" can i get vodka and something strong " kelly said as randy showed the man his id he went to the back and made some drinks for them kelly turned around and stood in front of randy grabbing his hands moving them around her waist moving her hip up on his member which was making randy horny he groaned trying to keep hisself together kelly smiled when she felt randy member harden on her butt she turned around and kissed him on the lips and grabbed the strong drink the bartender left leaving randy the vodka which he took and took a drink of it as it burned down his throat she smiled and kissed him pulling him to the back of the club in one of the room's she kissed his neck randy moved and moved her hair from her neck sucking on the below her ear leaving a small hickey she smiled and they kissed rough and he picked her up which made her wrap her legs around his torso and he had her on the wall she tugged on his bottom lip she was horny randy was the only guy that did that to her and she liked it she moaned softly as he sucked on her shoulder then randy phone started ringing

" just forget it " she said out of breath he went in his pocket to see it was from john he rolled his eyes and answered

" what " he said answering the phone

john chuckled " well look's like somebody was bout to get it in " john said " were's kelly " he asked

" um " randy said looking at kelly who he was still holding on the wall " at the bar " he said " im there with her though i just met a chick and she wanted a quickie " he said which made john chuckled

" hurry up and find kelly before she get into trouble " he said hanging up he sat kelly down

" what he say " she said rolling her eyes

" nothing " he said leaving the room leaving kelly rolled her eyes and walked behind him .

* * *

they got to the hotel it was quite the made there way into the hotel room to find john and Eve together watching a movie kelly and randy went into the room's were they all sleep she made sure john couldnt hear them

" why wont you sleep with me " she asked frustrated she havent had sex in 4 days and she needed it and randy is the one she wanted to have sex with he seem like he's good in bed

" because your johns little sister and im his bestfriend that's breaking guy code " he said laying on his bed only in his boxers kelly started taking off her dress putting on some shorts and a tank top

" Orton this is your last chance you sure you dont wanna sleep with me " she said

randy was debating and he wanted to but kelly's off limits and he knew that " yup " he said kelly nodded and got up heading for the door

" were you going " he asked

" to find one of these horny wrestlers who would love to bang me " she said leaving the room and he heard john ask her were she going and she said ' to the gym ' which he knew she was lien he just shrugged and watched tv kelly was grown and if she wanted to have a wrestling fucking buddy then she could go head for all he care

* * *

" dumb randy " kelly mumbled walking into the gym knowing some superstars were going to be there she walked around and saw a couple of the superstars then she was stopped by a tall British guy who hair was slicked back she looked at him weird

" can i help you " she asked him

" im wade " he said in his British accent

" good for you " she said turning around walking away

then she saw a guy with his hair cut and he had tattoos on his chest and arms which she found sexy she walked over to him and he was bench pressing

" hey " she said in a cute voice he looked at her and saw her he smiled

" hey , aint you cena sister " he asked

" sadly " she said sitting next to were he was working out

" were randy " he asked

which confused her " why " she said

" he always with you soo " he said she nodded

" i left him at the room because he's being a dick " she said which made him chuckled

" and how is he being a dick " he asked setting the weight on the holder sitting up taking a drink of his water

" he wont sleep with me " she said which made him almost choke on his water which made her laugh " you ok " she asked he nodded and looked at cena little sister she was hot and Orton must be gay not to have sex with her

" so why are you do here " he asked

" to find somebody to sleep with all you superstars are kinda dumb " she said about to get up but he stopped her

" i'll do it , plus these other guys are dicks like randy but they sleep with you in a heartbeat " he said she smirked and grabbed him hand dragging him into a opened room she bit her lip and took off his shirt and her and before they knew it they were having sex in the ice room behind the machine they went about 3 rounds kelly saw a text from randy and john asking were she was she put her clothes back on thanking phil and leaving walking back to the hotel room she knocked on the door because she forgot her key randy opened the door  
" ew you smell like sex and lots of it " he said closing the door behind him she laughed

" well somebody had to fill my needs " she said grabbing things walking into the bathroom to change

randy felt jealous one of his co-workers had sex with kelly , and he havent and he signed and sat on his bed and watched tv then he saw kelly come out the bathroom with steam following behind her from the hot shower she took she laid on her bed looking at the ceiling till she feel asleep . randy cut the tv off and looked at the ceiling only thing you heard was kelly soft breathing john snoring in the living room and the ceiling fan he closed his eyes and went to sleep .


	4. Chapter 4

BOOM kelly heard and shot right up she listened and it was thundering she was scared of thunder she know john gone do the same thing he did when they were kids and just tell her to hum herself to sleep which was not gone work she needed something to distracted her she looked at the tv she needed the remote though which was on randy bed she walked over to his bed and tried to find the remote without waking him up which she failed

" kelly go to sleep " groaned turning over

" i cant " she said _BOOM_she jumped in the bed with randy he opened his eyes when she did

" your scared of thunder " he asked his voice was husky from just waking up she nodded he signed he cant believe he about to do this

" come on " he said she scooted closer to him her head was in his chest and he was stroking her hair _BOOM_ kelly jumped again this going to be a long night randy thought

" talk to me " she said into his chest

* * *

it was 7 in the morning and the thundering havent stopped yet so randy was still up with kelly in his arms she finally feel asleep a quarter to 7 he got out the bed without waking kelly he was tired she had him up all night but he didnt mind staying up with her telling her stories about his childhood the dumb things his brother and hisself use to get into john was up

" did kelly wake you up " he asked

" yup , why didnt you say she was scared of thunder " randy asked he shrugged

" i guess it slipped my mind , i dont know why she scared of them " he said

" well she gone be cranky today " randy said

" eh " john said shrugging

they sat there and watched tv for a while and got up to go to the gym they left kelly a note telling her they were leaving so them left

* * *

kelly eyes slowly open and she felt the cold spot next to her which mean randy left her she looked at the clock to see it was ten o'clock in the morning she got up and stretched and got her things and made her way towards the bathroom she got dressed and walked out the room to find the note randy and john left and she knew john wrote it because of his sloppy handwriting she chuckled at her self and looked in the mini fridge and saw some liquor which was going to do she grabbed it and took a sip straight from the bottle and she left the room to go with randy and john at the gym just to mess with them she saw John bench pressing and she saw randy practicing on the mat with phil she walked over to them and sat next to them and clapped when they were down with the bottle still in her hand

" good job you two actual made wrestling look hot " she said smiling sitting down

" kelly you look beautiful today " phil said checking kelly out in her flora dress with flowers on in and it stopped around her mid thigh and she had on some little heel like boots with it she chuckled she knew he was only doing this to go on a date with her

" thanks " she said taking her phone out which was ringing to see it was Kendra

" please tell me it's not true " Ashely said

" yeah it's true and i been her for a week in a half why havent you called then "

" sorry we got arrested and since your parents werent going to bail us out because you not here we had to wait till Ashely uncle got sober to bail us out "

kelly chuckled " sorry " she said looking at the ring to see phil and randy practice again who randy was winning

" i know it's alot of hot guys there " kendra said which made kelly laugh she took a drink of the liquor again

"yeah ; but they're stupid and cocky " said said " yes even my dumb brother " she said which made all them laugh

" well i gotta go party hard for me " she said when she heard the girls say we will she hung up man did she miss them and she need to find somemore party people while she on this dumb trip they slowing her down and she dont like it randy and phil walked closer to her and stoppped

" you ready " randy asked between breaths she nodded and they got up and started walking out till phil caught up with them and stopped them

" kelly , i felt something lastnight , can we go on a date or something " phil said she looked at him with soft eyes but she'll rip phil in pieces he wasnt her type and he wasnt even that good

" sorry i dont do date's " she said " but we'll see you around she " she said grabbing randy hand walking away from phil he was kinda pissed that she picked phil out of all people

" so you found sombody to sleep with huh "he said in a rude tone walking beside her she shrug

" yup , you didnt want to do it so dont complain " she said which shut randy up her phone rang

" hello " she said

" Kel's look i had to flight out to the next city please behave " he said in a begging tone

" john " she said which made randy stop and look at her

" im 20 years old , i think i can control myself " she said she heard him say okay before she hung up they keep walking and they got into the hotel room and randy still havent talked to her and she knew he was jealous but she gave him the chance and he turned her down which no guy ever did before which she didnt like randy came out the bathroom only in a towel wrapped around his waist and his body still wet he turned kelly on she walked over to him and turned him around from looking for his bag and cupped his face and pressed her lips on his she pushed them on the bed so he was on top of her she unwrapped his towel from his waist and saw how big he was she smiled and he pulled her underwear down which she kicked off and wrapped her legs around randy waist as he slid in her she gasped (**okay this is were it get rated R lol so you can skip or read when you see *** its over lol k )** they were moving up and down she dinged her nails into randy back which made him moan at her she adjusted her waist so he could go farther in her she needed to feel him more " faster " she moaned in a whisperer randy heard her and he did and he kissed her roughly so she wouldnt make no noise because people would know what there doing she bit his neck leaving a mark and he started kissing her body and he got to her tattoo and kissed above it leaving a hickey she grabbed his hair bring him back to her face " fuck me randy " she moaned again he smirked he was gone make her beg for it he kissed her up and down her body he got to her entrance and kissed outside of it and slid his tongue inside her which made her arch her back and moan more he shushed her and he bit down on her lip he slid his fingers in her and saw she was already wet from what they did

" please " she said and he smiled and put hisself inside of her kissing her they both felt theyself coming to the climax and it happened

they were laying next to eachother there bodys sweaty they were trying to catch there breaths

" i can not believe i just had sex with you after you fucked someone last night " he said she smiled and got on top of randy laying down on him she looked up at him

" you were better " she whispered kissing his jaw and his neck were she bit

he chuckled " yeah i know i was better " he said she smacked hiim playfully he wrapped his arms around get naked body waist holding her she turned her head she let sleep take over while randy played with her blonde hair he felt her breaths soften she was sleep he looked at the clock it was on 12 she closed his eyes letting sleep take over him aswell.

* * *

kelly was in the catering on her phone she was sitting by herself till she heard the chairs moved which made her look up and she saw four girls around her who was looking at her

" what can i help you with " she asked kinda in a harsh tone

" im Nicki , thats my sister bre , thats maryse and she Alicia " she said pointing to each of the

" thats nice " she said which made the girls laugh

" wow you are fiesty " Alica said

" who told you that " she asked

" we heard john say it , and we heard the shit you do we couldnt believe it " she said

" yup its true " she said

' wanna club with us " maryse said

kelly thought about it she did need another party group and they looked like they could hang " alright " she said

" meet us in the lobby at 12 " bre said as they got up left kelly shrugged phil came and sat next to her

" kelly you telling me you didnt feel anything" he said

" look if anything your just a fuck buddy nothing else" she said getting up walking into randy locker room which he was ting his boot he looked up at her

" who pissed you off " he chuckled

" phil , i dont like him he was just a fucking buddy " she said rolling her eyes which made randy roll his eyes

" well i have to go to the make-up artist so she can cover this bit mark and the nail scratches" he said which brought a smile on her face

" be proud " she said he chuckled and left .


	5. Chapter 5

kelly and randy been fuck buddys for a month now and kelly really didnt care if john knew or not but it was weird to her how john wanted to spend time with her so they were at the restaurant in the hotel they were in he took a sip of his drink

" should i ask bre out " he asked kelly smiled and nodded

" might as well " she said taking a bite of her fry

" i should hook randy up with somebody " he said kelly tensed up alittle nobody could have randy only her he was her's in a way right ?

" i dont think so " she said taking a sip of her drink

" and why is that " he asked like he knew what she was gone say

" because if he wanted a girlfriend he could find one his self if he want one " she said taking a bit of her fry again john took a bite of his burger and ate it

" i know you two fucking " he said which made her choke on her fry

" what " she said not sure what she heard did not just come out her brother mouth

" i know you two fucking kelly " he said sternly she looked in his face trying to read him like always but his face was blank , no anger nothing

" who told you " she said playing with the pattern on the table

" a person saw you two in a room at the area " he said he still didnt look pissed he was looking at his sister who was pissed _phil _she thought she got up from the table and stomped around looking for him asking superstars then she saw aj

" AJ were is Phil " she growled

" the gym " she said walking away kelly ran to the gym to find randy and phil talking she moved randy and was in front of phil she smacked the hell out of him that the own gym just stop to look at them phil just smirked and shook his head at kelly which earned another smack

" stay the fuck out my business you ass " she said about to smack him again but got pulled back by randy he looked at her " what the hell " he asked in her ear she was trying to get back a phil but randy wouldnt let go of her he walked out and took her far away from the gym before putting her down

" john know , what we've been doing " she said looking at the floor

" phil told him " he asked clicking it together she nodded

" okay calm down " he said she nodded

" im calm " she said he nodded and started walking to there hotel room were john was watching tv he turned the tv off and looked at the two

" so your together or just fuckies " he asked

" fuckies " they said at the same time

" i hope you using protection " john said on his phone kelly and randy gave eachother looks

" i know you kelly , you was gone talk randy into having sex with you and if i tell you he off limits you just gone do it more plus your 20 your grown " he said getting up " i have a date with bre please be done before i get back " he said walking out kelly smiled

" i always win " she said proud of herself

* * *

kelly got close to the Bella twins Maryse and Alica they partyed every now and then but when they did it was horrible because they party hard kelly got tapped on the shoulder she turned and saw evan

" what are you doing here " she asked him confused

" i came to see you and i knew you'll be at the hottest club in Atlanta he said she smiled and looked back at the girls and bit her lip

" come on im only here for tonight " he said she smiled and pulled in in the back of a club it's not like her and randy together because there not they just fucking buddies aswell even though she told Evan to find somebody else he could she guess so she wasnt gone take down a offer

50 minutes later kelly came out the room her and evan was in she smelt like his cheap cologne she found the girls and went with them

" somebody got laid " Alica said laughing kelly laughed and rolled her eyes

" i wonder what randy gone think " Bre said

" randy cant say anything im not his girlfriend " she said dancing and the girls left it as that and the bought shots

* * *

randy and john was playing the game

" i think im falling for kelly " randy said not looking away from the tv pushing buttons on the controller to the xbox360

" she dont do relationships as she claim " he said

randy chuckled and shook his head " oh got feelings for me trust me " he said

" whatever and what make you think that " he asked right when he was about to answer kelly came in the hotel room smelling like s club , but nasty sex john paused the the game and looked at kelly

" why you smell like nasty sex " he asked he wasnt ok with her sleeping with randy but he knew he was safe but her fucking around with a stranger pissed him off kinda

" i dont know " she said biting her lip then her eyes met randys and he knew she was lying she shook his head and turned his head back to the tv and john unpaused the game and they were back playing she rolled her eyes and walked in the room and grabbing somethings going into the shower when she got out she walked in the living room were only randy watching tv she sat on the other end of the coach

" were john go " she asked he didnt even look at her

" bre's " he said she smiled and moved closer to randy and cupped his facing kissing him she was confused why he wasnt kissing her back she signed

" whats wrong " she asked

" didnt you have enough sex with evan " he said she rolled her eyes

" you know evan in boston " she tried to play it off

" okay if you wanna believe that " he said getting up

" okay wow i had sex with evan what's the problem " she asked man did she sound like a hoe she thought he didnt say nothing he just looked at her

" randy im not your girlfriend i cant sleep with anybody i want to " she said not getting irritated

" yeah you right your not my girlfriend " randy said grabbing his key

" were you going " she asked him

" to find a chick to fuck " he said before leaving kelly rolled her eyes

" he's bluffing " she said turning on the tv which she must of feel asleep she got woken up from giggling and randy telling her to be quite

" i cant wait to fuck " the girl said kelly just pretended she was sleep she heard randy chuckle

" we'll get there okay just be quite till we get into the room " he said then she heard them past and close the bed room door kelly felt jealous she was suppose to be in there with randy and she knew randy wasnt gone forgive her .

* * *

kelly and alica were having breakfast

" so what on your mind " alica asked kelly who was playing with her straw

" randy brought a girl to the hotel and had sex with her " she said

alica knew kelly liked randy even though she didnt want to say anything

" aw sweetie why " the 22 year old asked

" because i had sex with my fucking Buddie back home" she said " he said he was gone find a chick to bang but i thought he was bluffing " she said sitting her head on her arms that was on table

" i dont know what to do lica " she said

" it'll be okay

**RANDY AND KELLY first fight when will he forgive ole kelly and kelly need to make up her little mind before it's to late**


	6. Chapter 6

it's been three week's and everynight randy brought a ring rat home to sleep with and was starting to get on kelly nerves she was in the living room watching glee singing along to the songs when her brother joined her she didnt even look at him she turned back into the bitch she was towards them two she know john didnt do nothing but it's only fair

" what did i even do " john asked confused he been with bre most of the time with the feud with randy and kelly she didnt say nothing she just keep singing along to glee

" you know you hurt him kel's " he said and that made her head snap to him and she was pissed you saw it in her eyes

" and how do you think i feel john " she said looking her brother dead in the eyes he sighed

" i know your hurting to kells " he said pulling her into a hug kissing the crown of her head

" have you tried to say sorry " he asked she nodded he stroked his little sister hair now he was mad at his bestfriend brother mode was hit in randy even though it was kelly fault he didnt care it's randys this went far enough

" you want me to kick his ass " he asked his sister she laughed in his chest and shook her head no he smiled he glad he made her laugh she pulled away and he realized how pale she was he looked at her

" kelly you ok " he asked her she felt weak and the room was spinning and tears feel down her face

" i dont feel good " she mumbled before running into the bathroom to puke john chased after her to hold her hair back he rubbed her back

" let it out " he said to his baby sister

he heard the bathroom door open to see randy standing there he stood my kelly

" you ok " he asked her but she kept throwing up she shook her head no

" im going to go get her some crackers " john said getting up but kelly holded on to him tears running down her face

" please dont leave me " she said between sobs it broke his heart to know his little sister in pain .

randy he didnt like seeing kelly so hurt and he knew she didn'8t want to be alone with him he stood up and scratched the back of his neck

" um i'll get the crackers and other stuff " he said stuffing his hands inside his pocket walking out the hotel room

" kelly " he said to his little sister who was curled up on his lap like she use to do when they were little then he realized she was sleep he picked her up and gently put her on his bed because when kelly's sick she like to cuddle or she'll just wake up and he flushed the toilet and cleaned the bathroom and layed in bed with his little sister who snuggled into his chest . he feel asleep his self

* * *

randy stopped at the video story to rent glee and pretty little liars series for kelly then he went to the store to buy the crackers , turkey , and superman icecream for kelly he paid for it and went to the dollarstore and got a lot of get well balloons and sorry balloons and he got a big teddy bear and went to the cashier

" who's the lucky lady " this old lady asked as she ringed up the bear

" my bestfriend sister , she's sick and mad at me " he said

" i hope it go the way you want kid " she said handling his bags he thanked her and got in the car and drove back to the hotel and he finally made it he opened the door all the way and saw the tv was still on but nobody was watching it he turned it off and set the stuff down and put the ice cream in the freezer and sat the dvds on the table and walked into the bed rooms to find kelly and john sleep in john's bed he closed the door and set his iphone to 8 in the morning and slept on the coach kelly was gone be mad at him by the end of tomorrow

* * *

randy woke up at 8 and stopped the alarm he looked and saw john eating some of kelly's ice cream he got up and took it from him

" thats kelly's " he said putting back in the freezer john smiled

" my bad " he said

" so kelly's still asleep " he asked

john nodded and notice the balloons and huge life size bear he pointed to it

" whats that " he said then thought about it " that's for kelly " he asked which randy nodded and started writing stuff down he gave john a piece of paper

" when kelly ; wake up give her this and these two balloons " he said grabbing the rest of the stuff john looked at the note and it said ' goodmorning beautiful , walked to the elevator and your next gift will be there ' john smiled he was happy his bestfriend was gone make it right with his little sister she woke up and she was dressed

" morning sleepy beauty " he said to her she smiled and saw the balloons he gave her the card she read it and smiled

" i'll be back " she said running down the hall way to meet Bre with a medium size bear and another note she smiled and handed her the bear and the note before walking towards her and john's room she read the note

' open me ' " i wanted to say i'm sorry and i'll do anything to make you unmad and nothing of them ring rat's were better then you you rock my work Kelly Ann Cena meet me down stairs on floor 10 " then it ended she smiled and click the elevator it came and she clicked 10 and waiting and she saw randy standing there with a live size bear and chocolate he smiled she smiled and stepped closer to him and kissed him

" so you not mad at me anymore " he smirked she rolled her eyes and took the bear and hugged it and shook her head no he kissed her

" good " he said she smiled

" well i got you glee and pretty little liars and some superman icecream got your name on it at the hotel kelly eyes got wide as she jumped up and down with the two bears in her arm she handed the big one to randy and grabbed his hand pulling him to the elevator pressing 4 and it went ding she let go of randy hand and ran to the door and got the key from her back pocket she looked at randy who was half way down the hall

" hurry up randy " she said which he randy in the hotel room she went in the small kitchen to look in the the freezer to see her superman ice cream and she saw somebody take a scoop of it

" john " she said she knew it was him it was one of his favorite icecream too she sat next to randy and put her big bear next to her laying on it as glee came on she smiled as they were having there brittney week which she loved randy looked at kelly in the middle of the epiosode so see her nodding her head and saying the lines or singing along with the song which he thought was so cute he glad he she wasnt mad at him anymore

* * *

**aw randy is so romantic review  
**


	7. Chapter 7

kelly got woken up from john shaking her she smacked his hands away she heard randy groan and move his arms from around her waist to trying to push her off the bed

" stop touching me " she said with her eyes close to both of them john kept shaking her she opened her eyes and meet john's and his eyes were red like he's been crying kelly got up and her legs were hanging from the bed

" what's wrong " she asked him he couldnt even say it he broke down crying he was on his knees and his head were in his hands kelly got to her knees holding her brother confused why he was crying so hard that he couldnt even talk randy was by her side rubbing john's back

" k-k-kelly d-d-dad di" he didnt finish because he was crying harder she closed her eyes this couldnt be happening she was a big daddy girl her and her mother didnt get along that well be her father understood her she bit on the inside of her cheek to stop herself from crying randy pulled her in a hug but she didnt cry she knew she had to be the strong one for her mother and john she shook randy off her and went back to john

" it'll be okay " she said to him " your taking time off work right " she asked him in a soft tone he nodded " okay , what's mom doing " she asked he shrugged she sighed again " how about you pack your things and i'll pack mine and i'll get us airplane tickets " she said he nodded and got hisself together and started gathering his stuff together kelly sat on randy bed and signed she put her head in her hands

" you want me to go with you guys " randy asked her she shook her head no she put her hand through her long blonde hair

" um i'll let you know when the funeral , john's going to need all the support he can get " she said looking at the floor he lifted her chin up so she was looking at him

" what about you kel's " he asked

" i'll be okay " she said and started packing her clothes and she picked up her iphone and he background was her and and her father she had to stay strong with randy she took a deep shaky breath and set them a airplane to boston which was at 8 pm and it was 6 they had two hours she walked over to her brother who was on the phone with there mom

"yeah our flight is in " he stop to look at kelly

" eight " she said

" eight ma " he said then look at kelly and handed her the phone kelly didnt really want to talk to her mother it was already bad enough john was crying and loopy she didnt need her mother asking her was she okay because she was she's staying strong for them .

" kelly " she heard her mother say kelly bit her lip

" yes " she said she heard her mother sniffle

" are you okay pumpkin "she said kelly felt the tears burning on in her eyes he daddy called her that

" mom please dont call me that " she said with her voice cracking alittle " well see you tomorrow " she said hanging up and going into the bathroom sitting next to the toilet her head was in her lefts and she was crying softly why did this have to happen to her family she heard the bathroom door open and close again and she put her face in randys chest a cried

" it's okay let it out " he said rubbing her back softly

" were is john " she asked she didnt want him to see her like this she had to stay strong

" he went to bre hotel room " he said

kelly cried more " why he have to go " she said he kissed the crown of her head

" i dont know baby " he said to her and when he said that and just made her snap she stood up

" dont call me that " she said looking down at him he nodded

" im sorry kelly " he said trying to calm her down she wiped her tears from her face and closed her eyes she took a breath and opened her eyes

' im sorry " she said to him he nodded and hugged her

" it's ok " he said

" how about we go take a walk " he asked her she nodded

* * *

randy was dropping kelly and john off at the airport he and john did there little handshake and he told him if he need anything call  
john got his stuff and went inside leaving kelly and randy she was looking at the ground he snaked his arms around her waist

" it's okay to cry infront of them ok " he said to her knowing she trying to be strong for them two she didnt say nothing just looked at him

" if you need to talk my phone is available at anytime okay " he asked her she nodded her head she havent talked since her melt down two hours ago he kissed her head

" stay safe " she nodded and kissed him on the lips and wheeled her suitcase in the airport she sat next to john who didnt say nothing they just sat here in silence till they heard there there flight they looked at eachother

" you ready " john asked she nodded and they walked through there thing

* * *

kelly and john landed and there cousin Paige were picking them up kelly looked at her she's been crying too and she embraced them in a hug john broke down crying and so did Paige it broke Kelly heart to hear her family cry she felt tears burning in her eyes but she blinked them away she was not gone cry she couldn't cry not not now anyway she pulled away from the two

" how about i drive " she said softly and Paige handed kelly the keys and they all walked to Paige's car paige and john got in the back of the car while kelly got in the front she turned the radio higher to block out there crying she needed to think before she knew it they were at her parents house well her mom's now only if she's going to keep it or sale it . they all got out the car they were going to get there luggage later they didnt need them right away kelly put her key in the door and opened the door it felt weird she havent been here in months she heard cry's and she knew they belonged to her mother she put the keys on the table and walked up the stairs slowly to her parents room to find her mom in a ball in the bed with the pillow her father slept on clutched to her chest crying kelly kicked off her shoes and joined her mother in the bed and hugged her mother while she was hugging the pillow kelly even let a couple tears slip from her eyes she kissed her mom head and stroked her hair till she didnt hear her mother crying anymore she was sleep she slowly got up and heard her phone vibrate she pulled it out her jeans and she looked at the id and it was randy she bit her lip she wasnt ready to talk but she answered anyway

" hello " she said

" hey babe , how you holding up " he asked her

" im doing good my mother just cried herself to sleep john's in my dad office and my cousin Paige is in her room crying " kelly explained sitting on the lsland on the kitchen and her dad use to always tell her to get off of it

" you sure you dont need me there " he asked her

" no im okay " she said

" if not give me that call and i'll be there as fast as i can " he said

" yeah i know i got to go bye "

" bye " he said

**i posted this because im going to Atlanta tonight and i dont have time to write more and i know you guys like why i killed the father but i got something up my sleeve trust me guys (: and as you can see kelly dont take death well and wanted to let you guys know next chapter is the funeral and most of you might not wanna read it but i promise it wont be long because i have a something good for you guys =] **


	8. Chapter 8

kelly was sitting front row with randy on the left of her her mother on the right next to john who was next to her other older brother dan who there parents adopted when he was one who were all crying and kelly was looking at her father in the casket how much she hated him right now she had so many mixed emotions she just stared at him hard she could burn a hole through his head randy shook her a little

" you want to speak " he asked her she bit on her lip and stood up john , dan , and her mom was to much of a mess to do it she stood next to her father and opened her mouth to speak then closed it she dropped the mic which made everybody look at her which they only saw her back because she was facing her dead father she felt hot tears on her cheeks

" I HATE YOU " she screamed hitting his dead body over and over " Wake up daddy please " she cried holding on to his suit jacket putting her head to his chest trying to hear a heart beat " i hate you so much why did you leave me daddy " she screamed again hitting the dead body then she felt arms around her waist pulling her away she was on randy lap crying into his chest mumbling " why you leave me daddy " randy rubbed her back and saw john come over and pull his little sister in a hug along with dan they all cried together . they closed the casket ready to take it to the grave sight john nor dan wanted to carry there father it hurt to much they had to be behind there father to walk him out behind before they did kelly kissed the casket her father was in john held her " it's going to be okay " he said

* * *

kelly and randy were taking a walk around Boston till a girl about 19 came up to them  
" your kelly " the girl asked kelly looked at randy then back at the girl who had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes

" yeah " she said

" im sorry for your lost i was at the funeral i just didnt know how to come up to you guys " she said looking down at the ground

" thanks " kelly said softly they stood there and the girl didnt say anything else like she was trying to get her thoughts together so kelly and randy started back walking till she stopped them again

" im Ariel and im your have sister " she said which made kelly stop right in her tracks to look at the girl " your dad or dad met my mom they were seeing eachother then your mom caught them and my dad choose your mom because he already had 3 kids by her and he didnt want you guys without a father he left my mom then a couple days later she figured out she was pregnant she didnt want to say anything a ruin your family so we moved on the other half of town just so we couldnt run into you guys she think this is wrong but i think i have the right's to know who my other family is " the girl said and kelly just stood there taking everything in she remember when she was two and her mom and dad use to fight alot and he use to leave all the time

" and how do i know your not lien " kelly asked randy looked at the two he had to say she looked like kelly and john but he didnt say nothing

" ask your mom , she'll tell you about the affair and my mom name in Amy " she said " and we can take a DNA test " she said kelly bit on her lip

" i will " she said in a smart tone " and i do want one meet me at the doctor at 9 " she said walking away randy whispered to her

" dont you think you were a little harsh " he asked she shook her head no as they got closer to kelly house

" so you goint to tell john " he asked

" no and your not either " she said stopping turning to him " right " she asked him with her big blue eyes looking at her

" right " he said she smiled and pecked him lips

" thank you , we just got to make sure she's telling the truth " she said walking into the house with randy following behind her she found her mom watching tv in the living room kelly sat next to her

" mom "

" yes kelly " she said turning to her daughter

" do you know a amy " she asked and saw her mother tense up she took that as a yes

" year your father had a affair with one 19 years ago " she said kelly closed her eyes Ariel was telling the truth

" you know he have a half daughter named Airel who is 19 " she said linda gasped as tears start to burn her eyes kelly hugged her mom

" it's okay " she said

" no kelly it's not that poor girl never get to meet hector " she said still tears rolling down her cheeks

" she's fine with it so you should be too " she said " goodnight " she said standing up with randy behind her

" so you still gone make her take the test arent you " he asked

" yes i am " she said changing and getting in to bed with randy

* * *

the was 8;55 and kelly and randy was heading out the house to meet Ariel at the doctors when they got there it was 9 and ariel was waiting outside in a pink shorts and a white crop top that said hi in pink bold letters. kelly had to admit she did look like them but she'll except her when the test come positive kelly and randy got out the car and met ariel she smiled at the two

" how old are you anyway " kelly asked meeting the same blue eyes as her and her brothers

" 18 " she said kelly looked at her she wasnt her sister " my birthday is next week " she finished kelly nodded randy smirked he knew what kelly thought and got her bubble busted they were in the back in quickness they there blood and they were waiting for the results the doctor came in about a half hour later

" yes you guys are related " she said looking at the paper

" ha " Ariel said standing up kelly chuckled and rolled her eyes

" well , lets go meet your family " she said randy , kelly and ariel went to the house john , and dan were outside on the porch

" john , dan this is our half sister Ariel " kelly said looking at there faces were priceless

" how you know that " dan asked looking at Ariel

" we took a dna test " ariel answered in a matter facty tone which made kelly , john , an randy laugh

" ok ok " he said with his hands up laughing at the teen

" so how old are you " john asked

" im 18 ; my birthday is next week " she said john nodded

" do you know what you wanna do " dan asked his new little sister

" i dont know a club maybe " she said and kelly eyes lit up

" i can get you in the best club in boston " she said smirking

" oh lord dont get her started " john , dan and randy said at the same time

* * *

**_okay  
_the other time were like a week later so i dont want you guys thinking they just got over it they didnt and thats one of my surprise for you guys but i dont know and im still out of time i found time to write :D so i think ima let you guys answer this one ; What do you guys want to happen ?  
**

**1.) another person pop up and drama**

**2.) somebody get Pregnant ? **

**3.) or another fight ? **


	9. Chapter 9

**okay now you guys know i would of updated before but i had a big writers block how to start this of and i read the reviews sorry i didnt respond ; and im taking some of your things in my hands (: so enjoy **

* * *

Ariel , John , Linda , Dan , and kelly were getting ready to go over there father will his lawyer looked at the family

" ready " he asked and waited for a respond

" yes " kelly said he looked over at the paper

" John he gave you his Mercedes and 900 " he said john smiled he always wanted the car

" dan he gave you the 900 " he said dan smiled he was happy what he got

" Ariel and kelly he gave you two the beach house to share 1,000 dollars each and his charger and cor vet " he said which made all there mouths open wide

" what " Ariel and kelly said at the same time he nodded " he gave you two the beach house cars and 1,000 dollars " he said looking at the paper again tears start to well up in Ariel eyes she wiped them before they could fall

" he knew about me " she whispered to her self but the others heard her kelly rubbed her back and told her it would be okay

" linda he gave you everything else " he said closing the paper putting it back in the suitcase looking at the family linda smiled and thanked him while the kids were still shocked about the money and the house

" why you two get more then us " john asked

kelly shrugged " i dont know " she said still in shock

" well maybe because we got our own house's john and have jobs " Dan said they all nodded in agreement they all got up to carry on with there day

* * *

Ariel was driving in her new vet that her daddy left for her she was grateful he did though she stopped at the starbucks and got out her blonde hair was blowing in the cold boston air she locked the car door before walking in the building she walked in to see WWE superstars along with randy and john she decide to ignore them she order her cappuccino and sat by the window far away from john and his friends she was on her phone on twitter while taking a sip of her drink her phone started to ring and she saw her and her older sister picture pop up so kelly was calling

" hello " she said

" were you at "

" im at Starbucks " she answered

" okay im on my way " she heard her sister say and she hung up the phone after that while waiting on her sister she finished playing with her phone then kelly walked in she looked over at were the WWE superstars were at

" so wassup " she asked her older sister kelly bit her lip and looked at randy again before meeting her sister blue eyes she leaned in which made her closer to Ariel

" im late " she whispered it took a while for ariel to take it in and when she did her eyes got big and she looked at her sister she looked back at randy then her sister again she know how kelly use to sleep with Evan then she slept with Punk and Randy in the same month so it could be any

" so what we still have a week before the month end " she said trying to cheer up her sister who stared at her with a blank face

" look im never late " she growled at her and closed her eyes and rubbed her temples

" i was sick and throwing up at a time but i thought it was a bug " she said with her eyes still closed Alexis saw randy coming by from the coner of her eye

" randys coming " she mumbled right when she said it randy was at there table he kissed kelly forehead and smiled at Ariel which she returned

" why didnt you two come over with us " he asked

" we were kinda talking " kelly said kinda harsh which made randy eyebrows shoot up

" dont mind her " ariel said randy looked at the two weird before he heard his name being called

" i'll see you two tonight " he said leaving

ariel shoot kelly a look " what " she asked irritated this being pregnant was really getting to her

" com on lets go get a test we can do it in a public bathroom so we wont have to worry about anybody finding out at the house " she said getting up with kelly following they both got in there cars and drove off to walmart they bought the test and went in the bathroom she peed on the stick and they waited

* * *

10 minutes later kelly was to scared to pick up the test

" fine i'll do it " Ariel said knowing kelly wasnt going to do it the test was done 5 minutes ago going to pick up the test and looked at it she smiled at her sister

" your not pregnant " she said which kelly face lit up like a firework

" maybe im just not gone have a period this month " she said

ariel just shrugged and threw the test away walking out the bathroom

**i know you guys hate me but trust me you'll love me again soon REVIEW .**


	10. Chapter 10

kelly and Alexis moved in there beach house a week later when they found out that kelly wasnt "pregnant " kelly shot up and covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom to throw up lucky her hair was in a ponytail because if not she would have got throw up all in her hair she stopped and she brushed her teeth and looked at herself before walking downstairs were her sister was

" sick again " she asked kelly been throwing up lately

" yes " she groaned

" kelly maybe you are really pregnant" she said looking at her sister

" we took the test Ari " she said

" right they not 100 percent " she pointed out kelly rolled her eyes she knew her sister was telling the truth

" but im not ready to be a mother , i want to party " kelly said sitting next to her sister laying her head on her shoulder she rubbed kelly hair

" i know ; what your gut telling you " she asked

" im pregnant but i dont know " kelly said

" how about we make you a appointment " she said kelly nodded and picked up her phone and called the doctor to make one int two days

" what if i am i wouldnt know who the father is " kelly now was crying ariel hugged her sister

" im pretty sure the doctor will be able to tell us how long you've been pregnant and we will take it from there " she said kissing her sister forehead as she cried.

* * *

randy wiped the sweat off his face as he came behind the curtains he been on a good streak lately he smiled he walked to his locker room to change him and the guys were going out with the guys he was almost ready when his phone ringed and he saw the picture id was him and kelly he smiled and answered holding the phone from his neck to shoulder

" hey " he said

" hey " she said softly he knew something was wrong and maybe she wanted to tell him thats why he called

" good match i was watching you should wear that color often " she said he could tell she had a smile on her face he chuckled

" thanks " he said putting his things back in his bag walking out still talking to her

" what you doing tonight " she asked him

" hanging out with guys " he said and he heard her mumble something but he couldnt really catch it

" what " he asked her and she ignored him and asked him another question

" what would you do if you found out you had a baby " she asked which was unusual for her to ask but he brushed it off and answered anyway

" i really dont wanna be a father at the moment ; im just 24 kelly " he said getting in his car about to drive off

" oh " she said softly " i got to go " she said and hung up before he could say anything

" that was weird " he said to himself before driving off

* * *

" What am i going to do " kelly asked ariel

" relax " she said

" relax how when my baby's father dont even wanna be a father " she yelled at her sister

" okay it's kinda bad " she admitted

" what am i going to do " she said closing her eyes and her rubbing her temples ariel got up and hugged her sister as she felt hot tears sink in her shirt she didnt mind

" kelly ; im here for you " she said kelly nodded but kept crying .

* * *

it been a week John and randy were coming back to Boston for there couple days off

" kelly's been acting weird " randy said breaking the silence in the car john shrugged

" maybe she's been partying and had hang overs " he said

" you right " he said as they stopped in front of john parents house

" i know when im not " he smirked showing his dimples which made randy roll his eyes they walked in the house john went straight upstairs while randy went to find kelly who was sleep in her old room he shook her lightly

" babe" he said softly her eyes moved but they didnt opened then he met her blue eyes he smiled

" randy " she said softly grabbing him by the next hugging him he hugged her waist.

" i missed you " he said she nodded and hugged him tighter till he felt tears on his shirt he pulled away and saw kelly tears down her face he wiped them

" what's wrong " he asked she slowly opened her eyes and she mumbled ' im pregnant ' which randy didn't catch it

" kelly talk to me " he said

" randy im pregnant " she said louder and he stared at her in shock

" but you dont have to worry about it because im putting it up for adoption " she said which made his eyes get big

" what " he growled

" im not keeping the damn baby " she said kinda loud

he sat down on her bed and rubbed his temples then his blue eyes met her pretty blue ones " why " he asked tired of arguing with her

" randy look at me " she said point to her self she had on shorts and a pink tube top that showed her stomach " im not mother materiel i will fuck up this kid life " she said sitting next to him " im not ready for kids " she whispered

they sat there in silence till randy thought of something " fine ; we will give you a test " he said walking out the room before kelly could say anything she rolled her eyes at him and layed down on her bed her hands found its way to her stomach were her's and randy baby were growing and would be living for 8 more months .

* * *

randy stopped the car and got out he knocked on his younger sister door and waited for her to open the door till he saw her with her hair in a bun she had on her work clothes she let him in and went back to walking around the house cleaning from her 2 year old daughter toys

" uncaaa wany " he heard a little voice and little feet paddling on the wood floors he bent down and picked up the little green eyed blonde headed girl kissing her nose which caused her to giggle

" what you want randy " becky asked him still packing her daughter suitcase

" i changed my mind " he said putting his niece down

she stopped packing and smiled " really " she asked he rolled his eyes didnt he just say that

" yeah , i havent seen her so why not spend time with her " he said " aint that right Kayla " he said to the two year old who was coloring

" wight " she said which made randy smiled at her and saw his sister handling him her daughter dora suitcase

" randy please dont give her lots of sweet's , and you have to watch her she's going through her trouble two's and " she said picking up a little rabbit that was pink and purple " give him to her when she's sleepy " she said he nodded then chuckled " what type of name is that " he asked

" randy stop " she said handling him the little girl things " do you have her carseat in your truck " she asked

" i got the one from mom's and dad's " he said she nodded and went over to her daughter and kissed her forehead and told her to be good for uncle randy

" okay i'll see you guys in 4 weeks " she said hugging her brother walking out the house with randy and her daughter who was in her uncle arms .

" be safe love you " he said hugging his sister " love you two " she said

" bye mommy ove ou " Kayla said

" bye k mommy love you two " she said kissing her daughter cheek leaving

" ready to go bunny " he asked her she nodded the start heading towards to his truck .

* * *

Kelly and Ariel were watching a movie at the house ( not theres) when they heard little footsteps run into the house they looked at eachother then they saw a curly blonde headed girl with green eyes come in the living room with them

" hi " she said smiling at the two

" kayla " they heard randy say

" yes unca wany " she said

" uncle " Ariel and kelly said then randy came in with her dora suitcase

" kelly this is our daughter for 4 weeks " he said kelly eyes got wide

* * *

**okay im sorry had it written but i was stuck i was confused then this came in my mind so i went ahead and did it (:  
**

**good new's when im done with this im going to start a john story and im going to let yall pick who he should be with and im taking a break from social networks like instagram , facebook , and twitter so i'll be on here more whooo ! and another chapter tonight i hope . REVIEW .**


	11. Chapter 11

randy bent down to his niece " kayla this is kelly if you need anything you just come to kelly or me " he said pointing to the blonde the little girl smiled and whispered in her uncle ear

" swhe pweety " she said in his ear he smiled and nodded " yeah " he said picking her up

" kelly and Ariel is going to watch you because i have to go to a signing okay " he asked her she nodded and wiggled out his arms

" hi i name iss kayla rton " she said which made kelly smiled

" im kelly cena " she said shaking the little girl hand

" im ariel cena " airel said shaking the little girl hand she turned to her uncle randy and waved him goodbye

" bye bye unca wandy " she said which made him chuckled and leave like he was told she turned back to the girls

" anna atch sponge bob " kayla said looking at kelly who smiled and picked the young child up and sat her on her lap and turned it to sponge bob and they all watched it

* * *

randy and john was at the signing " so you left a 2 year old with kelly " he said and chuckled shaking his head

randy sipped his water " she'll do fine , it's teaching her she could be a good mother " he said john shrugged

" hope it work man " he said signing a little boy picture taking a picture with him

" what makes you think its going to work " he said

" because it will ; " he said signing a girl shirt taking a picture with her

" what if it dont " he asked

" i have cousins and niece's at every age and when these 4 weeks past she'll have a 8 year old for a week " he said signing a little boy action figure

" your tryna drive her nutts " he said chuckling

" no im trying to get her ready " he said sipping his water

" i cant wait to meet little kayla again i bet she grown " he said chuckling

" oh yeah now she's dancing " he said signing a kid shirt

he chuckled " interesting " he said

* * *

Ariel left kelly and kayla at the house

" i bored " kayla said

" well what do you wanna do " kelly asked

" can we play princess tea party " she asked her green orbs looking into kelly blue ones kelly got up

" let's go see what i have in my closet " she said picking the little girl up taking her to her room and opened it sitting her down

" you have lots of pwetty dwess " she said kelly smiled

" thank you " she said

" i wanna wear that pwink one " he said point to the pink dress kelly wore to her sweet 16 party she took it down it was pink and puffy at the bottom

" step in it " she told the little girl who did it was big but she didnt caare she looked at herself in the mirror that was in the closet

" i ook pwetty " she said smiling

" you do very pretty " she said

" what dress should i wear " kelly asked the little girl she looked through kelly dresses

" that red one " she said

kelly pulled it out it was red it was short in the front and long in the back she slipped it on under her clothes and twirled so the little girl could she she clapped " you look pwetty to " she said

" kelly " the little girl said kelly looked at her and saw she was sad she bent down and grabbed her hands

" whats wrong " she asked her

" me left my tea swet " she said kelly kissed her forehead

" it's okay i got one from when i was your age " kelly said getting up going into the back of her clothes were dolls and a table set and her tea set was at she forgot she had this much room back her they could have the tea party hear she walked out her closet to find Kayla looking at her pictures

" i got's dis dwess on " she said point to the dresser were it was kelly , and john on her sweet 16

" come on i got something to show you " kelly said picking the girl up taking her to the back of her closet were there was a mini play room

* * *

john and randy came in the house and heard music playing they walked up the stairs and walked into kelly room to hear the music but no kelly or kayla

" kayla " randy said they heard her little footsteps but didnt know were she was at then the closet door flew open

" yes " she said looking at in in a pink fluffy dress that was to pick for her

Kayla you hung-" kelly stop in her sentence when she found the two people looking at her smiling

" what were you two doing in the closet " john asked

" we were playing tea pwaty " she said " kwelly hiding place " she said

" what time is it " kelly asked

" 8 " john said entering her closet

" kayla you wanna have a snack before you you go to bed " she asked the little girl who nodded

" lets take the dresses off ok " she asked and kayla did as she was told and handed kelly her dress and ran down stairs and kelly took off hers looking at randy who was smiling at her

" she's a good kid " she said looking at him he smiled and nodded and moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her he was bout to kiss her when they heard kayla call kelly name which made them laugh

" im coming " kelly said getting loose from randy walking down stairs with the little girl who was at the table waiting for her

" so what you wanna eat " she asked her tapping her little nose which made her giggle

" i - i want's fruit the rwed ones and the green round things " she said coloring in her book kelly nodded and looked in the fridge for strawberrys and apples which she found she cut them for her and sat them next to her and she happily started eating them

" when you done call me ok " kelly said the little girl nodded kelly went into the living room and lay down which she most dozed off and she heard cries and mumbling she shoot up and saw randy holding a crying kayla she walked over to the two and kayla little arms hugged kellys neck kelly rubbed her back

" what wrong " she asked her

" i-i-i cwalled you like told me you no answered " she said

" im so sorry " kelly said with the little girl in her arms she looked at randy

" just calm her down and we'll talk when i get back " he said kissing her forehead walking out the cena house she put kayla down and she looked up at kelly with her green orbs

" how about you go in your suitcase and get your pjs and " kelly said kayla nodded and ran to the living room to get what she was told and cam back with dora pjs and

" ready for your bath " kelly asked her picking her up

* * *

kelly had a sleeping kayla by her side sleep in her room it was dark then she saw light from the hallway come in her room she saw randy figure in her door and watched him walk over to her bed and lay behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and met her stomach

" you know we'll make great parents " he said kelly shook her head

" yes your wonderful with her " he said

" she's two "

" give me an age ill bring it here just to prove to you your great " he whispered

" 5 months " she whispered back " a baby " she said he nodded

" fine " he said kissing her forehead

* * *

**it's kinda late i'll try to update twiceeeeeeee ! and should i skip to she give brith or just skip months ? if so give me some (: **


	12. Chapter 12

_" daddy " randy heard a little voice say he opened his eyes to meet his own and a little girl who looked about 5 _

_" im woke " he said sitting up looking at the little girl confused who had the giggles " who are you " he asked _

_" madison silly daddy" she giggled again running out the room he followed her and saw her next to kelly who looked grown up who smiled at him _

_" did our princess wake you again " she asked picking the dirty blonde up kissing her tummy which made the little girl giggle more _

_" mommy i sorry " she said laughing _

_" didnt i tell you when daddy home let him sleep princess " she said the little girl nodded _

_" sorry daddy " she said flashing him a smile that showed she was missing a tooth he could help but smile _

_" it's okay princess " he said _

_randy heard little footsteps then he found the dirty blonde blue eyed girl standing in front of him teary eyed he sat up _

_" whats wrong baby girl " he asked her and the tears fell _

_" why you let them take me daddy " her voice echoed then a 12 year old stood next to her and spoke _

_" you and mommy didnt love me " then a girl that was 16 standing next to the two _

_" you said i was your princess daddy why "_

_" i hate you daddy " a young adult madison said they all echoed and kept repeating the same thing getting closer to him _

randy shot up and looked around to find no madison's nowhere he ran his hand over his face and saw a sleeping kelly curled up to his side he just watched her which felt like hours he saw his phone light up and he picked it up from the nightstand the bright light stung his eyes he looked at saw a text from his sister telling him to have kayla call her when she wakes up he sent her a quick text saying okay before slowly getting out the bed seeing it was 6 in the morning he thought he'll just go down stairs and work out or something

* * *

kayla woke up rubbing her blue eyes she got out the bed and she heard her uncle randy counting she slowly walked down to were she heard her uncle vocie were it lead her to the basement she yawned

" unca randy " she wined which made him stop he looked at her wiping his sweat off his face with his towel

" what " he said looking at her weird wondering what she was doing up the early

" i hungry " she said putting her hands on her hips he chuckled at her she act just like her mother which was his sister

" what cho want kid " he said following the little girl upstairs

" micky D's " she shouted

" shh you gone wake kelly , Ashley and john up " he said to her

" to late " they heard john walking down the stairs " and did i hear micky D's " he asked

" unhun unca randy taking us " she said looking at her uncle who was leaning up on the door frame looking at his bestfriend and niece he chuckled and shook his head he pushed his self off the wall " okay kids go get your shoes on " he said chuckling

" i'll race yew " kayla said

" your on " he said and the stood by the end of the stairs and looked at randy waiting for him to say go

" go " he said watching the two race up the stairs and he heard kelly groan he smirked and walked in her room to find the bed empty and he looked in the bathroom to see her hovering over the toilet letting out anything that was in her

" goodmorning sunshine " he said which earned a finger from kelly he chuckled and held her hair for her she got done and brushed her teeth and saw randy changing his shirt and pants

" were you going " she asked he opened his mouth to speak but they heard to voices

" unca randy " " RANDY " john and kayla shouted at the same time letting him know there were ready and wanted him to hurry up he rolled his eyes john was 27 acting like a child he rolled his eyes at his friend

" taking them to children to mcdonalds ; want anything "he asked the women that was carrying his child

" yea 2 Mac doubles 2frenchfries and mcflurry " she said looking at him and he looked at her

" what its what the baby want " she said " and can you stop by the store and get me some peanut butter , icecream , pickles , and popcorn please " she asked him he looked at her confused shook his head

" okay babe " he said giving her a quick kiss walking down stairs were kayla and john was at the bottom of the stairs waitng for him

" come on when we leave mcdonalds we gotta go to the store ; for kelly " he said walking out the house with john and kayla

* * *

John , Kayla and randy came in the house with bags kelly cravings was getting bigger and bigger everytime he asked her ' was that it ' and she's add something else

" babe ; we got your stuff " he said and kelly ran down stairs her face lit up as she walked to him and took her mcdonalds from him and took it and looked in the bags for the ice cream and pickles going into the kitchen

" wow " kayla said shaking her head and looked up at her uncle " when mommy coming home " she asked she was having fun with her uncles but she missed her mommy

" on monday kid and today is wensday " he informed his niece she nodded and went to watch tv

randy walked in the room to find kelly putting ice cream on one of her burgers her cravings reminded him of Beckas when she was carrying kayla and she made him get everything he needed since she was living with him till she could had kayla

kelly looked up and saw randy looking at her " what " she asked with chewing her burger and it made randy laugh " you want some " she asked

" it's all yours and our little princess " he said then froze what he said kelly looked at him weird

" what " she asked confused she was only two or three months pregnant and didnt know what she was having

" nothing it was a dream i had " he said sitting on one of the stools across from her

" wanna share " she asked with her eyebrow raised

he signed " no because your not going to like it then were going to argue about it " he said

" it's about the baby then " she mumbled loud enough for him to hear but something in side of her wanted to know

" how about i just listen then i really wanna know " she said taking a bite of her burger

" really " he asked and she nodded finishing off her food looking at her " boyfriend "

" i had a dream that our baby was a daughter and her name was madison she was five " he said and took a deep breath " it was perfect and we kept calling her princess then i was watching tv then little five year old madison came infront of me and asked me " why you let them take me daddy " then standing next to her was a 12 year old version of her she said " you and mommy didnt love me " he swallowed the lump then a 16 year old madison was standing next to that one and said " you said i was your princess daddy why " then it was a young adult she was about 21 said ' i hate you daddy ' he said telling her his dream looking at her she had tears in her eyes ready to fall she walked over to him and hugged him

" randy im so sorry i really am " she said wiping her tears

" it's okay babe " he said wiping her tears

* * *

kelly was staring at a sleeping randy she couldnt believe how self fish she was acting but she didnt know how to be a parent she started to tear up these hormones were really getting to her she wiped her tears she kissed randy cheek

" im so sorry randy " she said

**omg ; im so sorry my brother was hogging the laptop and if i get enough reviews i'll post again TONIGHT .. REVIEW (: **


	13. Chapter 13

randy and john was doing signings and interviews for wrestlemania 29 Ariel was on a date with this guy that she's been seeing for the first week in a half so it was just kelly and kayla in the house which the little girl was still in bed which was weird because she was always up first waking others in the house up

" Kelly " she heard kayla yell her name which made her panic and she was running up the stairs to the guest room were the little girl was sleeping and a smelly smell hit kelly nose that made her face scrunch up then she walked all the way in and saw kayla in bed throwing up and she had throw up on her kelly covered her mouth trying to hold down the icecream and popcorn she was just eating all you heard was kayla sobs

" kelly .. it .. h-h-hurts " she said between sobs kelly had to think for a minute she rushed to the little girl side

" i know baby " she said smoothing the girl stroking her hair she puked again on the bed

" were going to need new sheets " kelly said

" kelly " the girl groaned crying harder clutching on to kelly her little fist taking the back of kelly shirt kelly rubbed the little girl back and picked her up she didnt care if she got throw up on her or not kayla needed her

" okay i want you to go wait for me in the bathroom okay " kelly said sitting the little girl down who nodded and slowly walked to the bathroom that was across from her room .

kelly hurried and took the sheets off the bed and replaced them throwing the dirty ones in the washer and going back to kayla room going into her drawers picking out new underwear and pj's just in case she was cold went in her and randy room to get on of her shirts so if kayla was hot she could put on and walked in the bathroom to find the little girl puking in the toilet she rubbed her back when she was done she looked up at kelly the little girl was drained all the color from her face was gone and her little blue eyes were felt with hurt and sleepyness kelly kissed her forehead and started to run the bathwater for her

" feel the water and tell me if it's good " kelly said which kayla did and nodded it was okay so kelly helped her strip down to nothing and put her clothes in the sink she was going to handwash because she already started the washer and she just washed clothes

" kelly can you wash me up " she asked weakly

" sure " kelly said washing the little girl up without hurting her draining the water she dried her off

" so are you cold or hot " she asked

" i cold " she said shivering kelly put on her pjs and picked the little girl up taking the damp clothes with her putting them in the drier she sat kayla on the coach wrapping her in a thick blanket " i'm going to be right back okay " she walked fast to clean up the bathroom and made some soup while waiting on it to heat up

" you ok K " she asked the little girl and she heard her say mhm she called randy

" hello " she heard his voice and the screaming fans

" randy could you come home " she asked panic taking the soup off the stove putting it in kayla dora bowl they bought for her when they went shopping

" sorry i can't babe whats wrong " he asked

" kayla's got the stomach bug " she said

" babe i know you can handle it i believe in you and this good practice " she groaned randy think because she cride about his dream she thinking about keeping the baby and she's not

" yeah yeah " she said hanging up taking the bowl and spoon infront of her

" i no hungry " kayla said

" ok " kelly said the sat in silence till

" kelly can we cuddle and watch a movie " she asked

" okay hun " she said getting up getting the bucket sitting it next to them

" if you feel sick just throw it up in the bucket " she said kayla nodded as she found a movie and she cuddled into kelly chest as kelly put an arm over her little body as they watched the movie in silence.

* * *

randy came in the house he heard the tv on and walked in the living room to see kayla facing kelly and her head on kelly's chest and kelly arms holding kayla he deiced it was best to taking a picture and they both was sleep it was a bucket that had throw up in it he picked it up and dumped it in the toilet flushing it putting it back were he found it and saw the cold soup on the table that look like it havent been touched he grabbed it and took it in the kitchen and put it in the fridge for his niece for later and went back and grabbed the remote shutting the tv off he tapped kelly lightly trying not to wake kayla she stirred for a while then her blue eyes fluttered open she looked down and saw how her and kayla was and her cheeks went pink

" ima take her to her room okay " he said gently taking kayla in his arms she stirred her eyes didnt open but she was woke she groaned

" kelly " she said kelly hopped up and randy saw the look in her eyes she was in mommy mode he smiled to his self

" im right here " she said rubbing the childs back

" can you take me to bed " she said still sleep taking over her randy handed kayla to kelly and kissed his niece head as he watched his girlfriend take his niece up the stairs

" kelly " kayla said looking at kelly with her blue eyes and her color was draining to her face a little

" yes darling " kelly said kneeing down next to the bed

" you be a awesome mommy " she said drifting off to sleep again kelly kissed her head and switched off the light and the nightlight automatically came on she leaned on the door frame " i hope so kay i really hope so " she said putting her hands on her small baby bump.

kelly walked in the room to see randy in bed on his phone with his sister telling her kayla was alright kelly handled everything kelly changed into a shirt and some shorta which the shirt covered and she got in bed with randy and his hands met her waist then other met her stomach were there unborn child were and she moved closer to him

" you know you make an awesome mom right " he whispered in her ear she signed

" i heard " she said

" by who " he asked because him and ariel was the only one who knew about her not keeping the baby

" kayla " she said biting her lip

" i really wish i could believe what yall saying " she said

" you took care of kayla all day by yourself and you didnt need help you mommy mode kicked it " he said to her looking down at her she looked up at him

" no randy i panicked " she said

" really " he asked " for a panic person you did pretty good to call me in the middle of the day " he said she groaned

" okay i didnt i just knew something was wrong then when she yelled my name i just had the feeling that she needed me and i needed to help her " she said

" dont worry kel's mondy kayla go home and you'll have my 5 month old cousin like you asked " he said

" and prove to you i'll be a fucked up mother okay then " she said

**ugh kelly she just keep bringing herself down and instead of writing a new story im re-writing wwe princess instead . so REVIEW (:**


	14. Chapter 14

kelly was now 4 months pregnant and Becka came and got Kayla 3 days ago and now randy came in the house with a baby boy Kyle he had brown hair and green eyes he walked up to his and kelly room to find her packing her suitcase for wwe she was about to start back traveling with randy , john and ariel was tagging along because she claim she dont wanna miss out on the cute wrestlers which she didnt know what she getting herself into she heard baby babbling and she turned around and she looked at the baby in awe

" can i hold him " she asked which made randy smirk

" of course " he didnt even get to say it before kelly took the little baby in her hairs and he just smiled at the blonde showing his dimple on his left cheek which made kelly fall more in love with him

" hey liddo man " she cooed at the four month old baby he started babbling back

" aw you think im pretty well thank you " she said chuckling and notice randy smiling at her she rolled her eyes at him he looked at the baby and saw he was just smiling up at kelly

" hey dont be flirting with my girlfriend she's mine buddy " he cooed at the baby taking him from randy putting him up in the hair blowing him kisses on his stomach which made him giggle that filled the house ariel stopped packing and walked in the couple room to see randy doing super baby with a baby that look no older then 6 months

" what is a baby doing here " ariel asked

" he's our's for a week " randy said point to him and kelly

" were taking a baby on the rode with us " she asked kelly rolled her eyes

" we dont go till next week on sunday he leave friday " she said to her younger sister who walked over and looked at the little baby he was a little cutie she smiled and took him from randy

" hey cutie " she cooed at the baby " i dont know why randy have all these cute kids on his side and it skipped him " she cooed to the back laughing she kissed his chubby little cheeks " yes it did " she said kissing his cheeks again which made him giggle louder

" hey they got it from me they blessed to be related to me " he said smirking earning a eye roll for kelly and Ariel

he started to cry and kelly got wide eyed she looked at ariel who had the baby and gave it back to her " i have to finish packing " she said leaving the room kelly looked at randy who just watched her she closed her eyes trying to think she walked around the room boucing him he calmed down a little but keep crying she pulled his little jeans down as she felt his diaper _bingo_ she thought

" randy i need his diaper bag " she said to him he walked over to the carseat and grabbed the blue diaper bag that had cars on it handling it kelly watching her change the little boy's diaper and he was just making noises she digged in the diaper bag to find a blue pacifiers that was shaped as a football that he gladly took and his eyes started to shut she laid him on his stomach and put to pillows on eachside of him to make sure he didnt roll over and she went in her drawers and pulled out baby monitors she bought when she found out they were getting his baby cousin

" so this all you brought " she asked he chuckled

" no hunny the rest in the car which i will bring in now " he said walking out the room kelly rolled her eyes at him ant turned the baby monitors on leaving one to the dresser close to the bed so she could hear the baby she wanted peanut butter and pickles she skipped down stairs humming to herself walking into the kitchen to find a highchair she sat the baby monitor on the counter walking to the fridge to get the pickles and the cabinet to get the peanut butter she stuck the pickle in it humming to her self as she at it then she found randy walking leaning on the island looking at her

" thank you randy for him " she said smiling

" welcome " he said

" wanna try it " she asked dipping the pickle in the peanut butter again

" um i'll past babe" he said she just shook her head

" you missing out " she sang he chuckled

* * *

kelly and Randy were watching jackass when kelly heard kyle make a noise which randy didnt catch he was to busy laughing the she heard him wine she shoot up and went up the stairs to check on him and he was on the urge of crying the pacifier all out his mouth she picked him up

" whats wrong buddy " she asked him and he started to cry she looked in the diaper bag to find a already made bottle and note on it

' he ate at 6 randal feed him at 8 ' it said she looked at the clock it was 8:02

" oh baby boy your hungry" she said sitting on the bed putting the bottle in his mouth which he happily took and was done she burped him and he was finding his way back to sleep she smiled and put him in the portable crib that was in there room now she kissed his forehead putting him in the crib she watched him which felt like hours and she felt arms wrap her around her waist

" your great " he said to her

" how would you know that " she said turning around facing him he smirked

" i heard you on the monitor and wanted to see how amazing you are so i came up and watch you feed him and watch him while he was sleep " he said softly putting his chin on her shoulder looking at the little baby

" no i wont please stop saying that " she said pulling away from him leaving to room walking out to the backyard sitting on the swing that was on the back porch that was huge at least 10 people could stand on it she heard the slid screen open and close knowing it was randy he sat the monitor on the table he turned kelly over making her look at him he didnt say anything he just studied her trying to see if he could read her she kept biting her lip and she couldnt stay still he finally spoke

" what are you scared of kelly " he asked her and she looked up at him shocked how did he know

" of being a crappy mother randy " she said tears ready to fall

" i would hate for our daughter or son to wake up and notice hey we have a crappy mother and we'll have been better in a center " she said tears falling " randy i know me okay i will fuck up yes im good with other people kids but not mine , i will freak i - i -i just dont know what i want anymore Kayla made me want a cute little daughter so she could look up to me or a son that will be as cute a kyle but randy i cant do it i cant they found a couple that want the baby they dont care if we wanna be in the child life or not you can i rather pass and dont say it i know how self fish of me im becoming a bigger bitch then ever but i'll hate to keep the baby because yall keep telling me you'll be a great mother then when he/or she come in the world i fuck up big time which i know i am " she said tears running down her face randy was pissed off at her how could she but he couldnt be mad at her how she felt she nodded his head he cant make her the mother type no matter what he wanted to do

" okay kelly after tyler no more kids that it and we'll just finish with the pregnancy i'll talk to the parents that wanna adopt him or her for me to see them " he said and he walked away leaving a crying kelly .

**uh oh . randy gave up on kelly ? so i'll be not focusing on the months and i know you guy saw me skipping a little im kinda trying to rush next chapter kellys will be 7 months **


	15. Chapter 15

**" **_i hate you mommy " a little boy said as tears welled up in kelly eyes " why couldnt you give me to that couple instead of keeping me " he yelled tears rolling down his face kelly sobbed and she brought her legs up to her chest hiding her face in them sobbing " im so sorry " she kept saying then she didnt hear the little boy anymore she looked up and saw a brown headed little girl with green blue eyes she smiled at her mother _

_" i love you so much mommy " she said hugging kelly and kelly hugged back kinda " auntie ariel told me you was gone give me up im glad you didnt this is the best you and daddy are the best in the world " she said then in the blink of an eye it was her and the little boy " why you hate us mommy " they asked at the same time she shook her head " i dont hate you " she said " why you give us up mommy " the little girl said " i didnt want you guys to have a crappy life " she said and the little boy chuckled " well we already have that the couple you gave us to they sent us back and daddy cant see us more then once so we are living a crappy life " he yelled at his mother kelly covered her ears " mommy why didnt you change your mind " the little girl said " come on i told you she didnt care " the little boy said grabbing the little girl hand leaving " no " she screamed which they left anyway not looking back ._

kelly shot up crying she been having the same nightmare for 3 months it was hunting her but it was always different but it all ended up the same thing they leave because i didnt care which i did i want my babys she sobbed and brought her legs to her chest hiding her face into them she heard the hotel door open she knew it was randy her and randy dont even talk about the baby since he gave up on her he didnt know about the dreams she didnt want to have to be a burden to him

" whats wrong kels" he said he didnt call her babe anymore it was either her name or kels she couldnt stop crying he rubbed circles on he back and she moved away from him glaring at him with her blood shot eyes she started pasting and cover her nose and mouth with her hands " oh my god you hate me to dont you " she was saying to herself but he caught what she was saying and was shocked that she'll say something like that " first the kids coming to my dreams telling me how crappy they lives are with and without me in they live it's no win win situation" she moving her hands from her face to her stomach randy was really worried about kelly he moved and stood infront of her holding her face making her look at him

" i dont hate you neither do our kids " he said to her she shook her hair no

" randy i dont know if i could do this " she sobbed in his chest he stroked her hair unit she cried herself to sleep he made so he called john

" i gotta talk to you " he said " and get ariel too meet me at the pool " he said writing a note for kelly grabbing his room key about to meet kelly siblings

* * *

ariel knew her sister was talking about giving the baby away but she couldnt believe she was serious

" but she was so great with kyle and kayla " ariel said

" how come im just finding out about the bullshit she's fucking 7 months pregnant about to be 8 how the fuck we gone convince her in a month " a pissed off john said

" i dont fucking know ! i fucking gave up on her 3 months ago and i havent talked about it to her we just stopped talking about the baby " he said with his head in his hands

" look why dont we just ask mom to talk to her " she suggested

" right your so smart ari" john said dialing his mother number

" well i dont like to toot my own horn " she said flipping her hair over her shoulder

" mom can you guy to the next city kelly lost her marbles " he said " no no no ma not like that time no she lost it like crazy talk " he said " okay see you tomorrow love you two " he said hanging up the phone he looked at him " let's hope this will work " he said more to hisself then the two with him they just nodded in there own thoughts as well .

* * *

john and ariel went to pick up there mother she kissed the two of them happy to see them

" were my baby at " she asked then looked at ariel and laughed

" well second baby " she said which made all three of them laugh

" thats were we going randy caught her up again crying from her nightmares " john said

" mom she look horrible also ; at one point she wasnt sleeping or she wasnt getting enough sleep " she warned the lady that treated her like her own and called mother

" okay , i hope when she get over this depression even when the baby's out of her i think thats what keeping her from " she couldnt even say it as tears came in her eye she just not long ago her husband left her she didnt want her daughter to also

" mom we wont let it get to it she's never going to be alone randy's scared she'll do it with the baby " she said lowering her head

" its that bad " there mother asked wiping her tears they just nodded and wiped there tears

" dan's going to meet us there " ariel said reading the text message her older brother sent her telling her and randy he was close to the hotel .

they stopped the car and everybody got out nobody talked just thinking what there were going to say to kelly then they saw dan outside the hotel wiping tears he saw them and shook his head

" she look horrible " he mumbled linda was scared to go see her daughter now afraid how bad she was but her feet kept following john and ariel to were her daughter was and they heard scream which belong to kelly they knocked on the door and randy answered he had dark circles around his eyes and his eyes you could tell he didn't know what to do she gave him a weak smile and he gave one back letting them in linda looked at her daughter she looked bad her hair was in a messy bun the color in face was pale , her eyes that were so happy and joyful were now nothing and she could just look at you linda wanted to cry but she didnt she sat next to her daughter

" hey baby " she said softly

" hey momma " kelly said below a whisper

" wanna tell me whats wrong " she said pulling her daughter in her embrace which she broke down in tears

" mommy im scared what if i mess up there lifes and i've been having nightmare how its a little boy and girl and they tell me how they life is messed up with or without me " she said sobbing into her mother shoulder

" how you feel kelly " she asked rubbing her daughter back who just cried then she calmed down

" i feel useless , scared , crappy , and unwanted" she cried randy ,dan, john and ariel couldnt believe thats how she felt especially randy who she stay with since they been on the rode

" kelly why havent you talked to us " randy asked softly scared to know her answer but he felt like he needed to know

" because you'll think how you think now i'll kill myself which i have not thought about and it just would be a screaming match because its about the baby" she said

" im okay ; i just want this baby out of me she killing me " she said they looked at her did she know the sex of the baby

" it feel like a her its in my gut " she said

" kelly i know how you feel when i found out i was having john gosh i was nervous then i started having nightmares i wasnt ready i didnt know how to be a mother but you know what you dont learn how to be a good mother just support her , care , and love her she'll love you she might kiss the ground you walk on kelly i was fucked up when i had john but he always wanted mommy ; i didnt know what i was doing but kids just want mommy and daddy attention cant you two do that " he asked looking at randy and kelly randy nodded and kelly nodded slowly which made her mother smile then kelly felt a pain in her stomach she clutched her right side

" the baby " she said in pain everybody got up and looked at her then the heard water slash on the floor the baby was coming

" call the sara and ben " kelly said which all them gave her a diss pointed look

**ha i couldnt wait any longer i thought she should have it from all the stress she causing her self trust me next chapter gone be the time do she keep the baby or not ? 5+ reviews tonight ill post another =] and i knew it 2013 would be JOHN CENA YEAR (:  
**


	16. Chapter 16

" ahhhhhhh " kelly screamed in pain this was killing her she wanted the baby out of her now

" baby breath " randy said

" when you have a kid that decided to have your big ass head coming out your dick then talk to me " she yelled at his face he was shock wow she was harsh that like 10 time she bad mouth him since they been doing this which was taking hours for the baby to get here and she was getting angry more and more john , ariel and there mom came in with big smiles on there faces

" stop fucking smiling nothing is joyful to fucking day " she said groaning which made the chuckle lightly and she had another contractions

" okay that's it GET THIS FUCKING BABY OUT ME " she screamed make all them bite on the inside of there cheeks it was horrible to see but kelly is funny .

" babe the baby not ready yet " he said calmly

" randy " she said chuckling coldly " baby do me a favor " she said really low but you can tell it was coming

" okay babe what " he said

" shut the hell up and go get a doctor to see if the baby can get out of me " she said with bullets sweating from her forehead and pointing her index figure at him he nodded and left the room to get the doctor he checked her

"alrighty " he said looking at the family " you guys staying " he asked and they nodded a nurse came in " ben and sara here in the waiting room you want them to come in

" no " they all said together the nurse nodded and walked out

" alright kelly your going to push on the count of three "

" one "

"two " he said and paused

" say fucking three already " she screamed "push kelly push " he said which she did and squeezed the life out of randy hand

" why it have to have yo big head " she yelled

" push" he said she did " i see the head push kelly " he said

" i am pushing it's head is big " she said looking at randy as the others laughed at her

" ok the shoulders out one more push kelly " he said which she did and then cries felt the room

" its a little girl " he said randy smiled the nurse looked at the time 5:17 am 4/9/13 he said

" daddy wanna cut toe cord " randy nodded and did so the nurse cleaned the little girl and was about to give her to kelly but her eyes was closed

" i dont wanna see her " she said randy took the girl and she started crying he started to rock her and talk to her ashley john dan and linda came to see the little baby and she was beautiful pink cheeks big cheeks brown hair and her eyes looked green but she wouldnt open them all the way.

" she is beautiful " ariel said tearing up because they wont be raising the little girl a social worker came in

" kelly we need you to sign these " she said kelly looked at it but turned so she couldnt see the baby

" why " she asked nobody said nothing about signing things

" you guys will not be able to get her and your signing your rights as a mother " she said

" um ok let me think about it ok give me a minute" she said the lady nodded and left she closed her eyes trying to think did she really wanna do this she heard ariel voice

" can i hold her " she asked randy he nodded and handed the baby over to her aunt which the little girl opened her eyes showing her blueish green eyes looking at her aunt even though she colored blind

" hey beautiful i dont kknow if you daddy and mommy going to name you or adopt parents are at the moment ima call you rose because of your pretty pink cheeks i want you to know your mommy do love you she just lost but if ben and sara let us see you i will mostly try to see you auntie love you rose " her voice cracked and she passed john the baby she wiped her tears when john had the baby safe in his arms

" man dont you look like kelly and she was right you have your daddy big head but you'll grown into it " he said which made everybody but kelly laugh "i would of been your favorite uncle i would of spoiled you to death well see you in the long run snow flake " he said passing her to dan he chuckled at her she was so little

" well pumpkin when you older i'll try to write you letters every year if sara and bennot acting like boy parts and john was wrong i would be your favorite uncle " he said kissing her little forehead handing her to his mother

" sweetpea ;" she chuckled " you havent been her more then a day and you have four nicknames just always remember we all love you " she said kissing the little girl

" um we'll be waiting in the waiting room and we'll send sara and ben in " john said walking out with his brother and sister randy out her in the little crib the put in the room for her and for her to be one month late she health she's small but health thats all he wanted was a healthy baby

" she's put up you can open your eyes " randy said softly which she didnt but he knew she wasnt sleep so he decided to talk to her

" you did good ; kels even though you pretty muched cussed me out during the process but trust me when i saw her it was worth it " he said looking at her she smiled

" what she look like " she asked softly eyes still closed

" she have green blue eyes , the pinkest fat cheeks , she's more like my color , and she have brown hair which im sure will become dirty blonde " wow she seem beautiful : she said

" she is but im support you baby ok " he said kissing her forehead " im going to go get something to drink okay " he said she nodded and he left she heard the door click letting her know she was alone with her daughter she heard her making noises like tyler did were he was waking up she got up it hurted but she didnt want the baby to be crying waiting for somebody to pick her up cus was being selffish she picked the little girl up that look just like randy describe her she was a good combination of her and randy she talked to the little girl which felt like forever then she heard the door open and click and saw everybody staring at her her mom , john , dan ariel and randy was smiling at her and sara and ben wanted the little girl

" Madison Ariel Orton " kelly said which made everybody smiled

" thats a cute name but we wanted to name her avery " sara said kelly sent her smile and put her daughter down and walked over to the table were the social worker left she picked it up and wrote on it and gave it to them they had big smiles on there face not looking at the paper going to take the little girl but kelly stopped them

" oh no no no no " she said " you people should really start reading what people give you " she said sitting on her bed then looked at it shocked it was in big words ' NO DEAL' they face was priceless she chuckled

" sorry my daughter really need her family and my family really need her even me " she said moving her hair to one side

" we understand ; little disappointed " dan said looking at kelly

" sorry but im pretty sure a teenager would love to give you there baby good luck " she said kinda harsh but she didnt care they nodded and left she was lifted off the ground and randy was kissing her as he hugged her tight

" babe thank you " he said she pulled away and smiled

" what can i say we make so darn cute baby's " she said which made him chuckled

next person that hugged her was he little sister " how could you name her after me " she asked

" you earned it " she said smiling looking at her daughter who her boyfriend was holding .

**i know alot of you guys wanted a boy but in they dreams she was a girl so .. why not sorry guys :/ anywho who would like for kelly and randy to babysit little kayla again (:**


	17. Chapter 17

kelly was carrying the car seat while randy opened the door for kelly and the baby she walked in the living room to find Alica , Bre , Nicki , maryse , ashely and kendra her mother sister and brothers in the living room waiting for her kelly smiled and sat the baby car seat down and hugged Ashely and Kendra first when she let go they went over to see the little baby not touching her because they knew you suppose to wash your hands before you touch a baby then she went to her wwe friends she havent seen because of her being pregnant and her being home alot she hugged them telling them she missed them

" so when you going to introduce us to the cutie " Alica asked kelly laughed and went by the carseat and picked the baby up that was wrapped in her pink blanket the hospital gave her she looked at the little girl and smiled and looked at everybody who smiled at the little girl and mother

" this is Madison ariel Orton " she said and the girls awed because she named it after her sister who they met and know for a couple days since they been in town and giving her randy last name they all surrounded the little girl saying hi to her and say im your auntie then there names and saying how beautiful she was or her eyes were the little girl started to get cranky

" excuse me " kelly said with the little girls still in her arms " randy can you get me her bottle the pink one and her pacifier " she asked which he did and handed it to her she smiled at him and everybody else before going upstairs to feed her daughter in peace she sat on her and randy bed and sat the little baby in her arms right and started to feed her she started to talk to the her baby

" you know i was thinking about letting sara and ben taking you because i didnt wanna mess up your life but im about to tell you something your daddy uncles or aunties know right you was born i heard your cry's thats when i really made up my mind that i needed you but i was going to push it aside but then i heard everybody talking to you and how much they loved you and you was only in the world for two minutes and when i was left in the room with you i heard you cry and i felt like i couldnt let you down then when i saw you i knew i couldnt give you away " she said softly to the little girl watching her finishing up her bottle she threw her burp rag over her chest and sat her head on it letting her listen to her heartbeat has she patted her back softly the little girl let out a big burp which made kelly chuckled and made the little girl comfortable in her arms rocking her softly watching her little green blue eyes slowly closing but she kept fighting it she started to wine she got a diaper from under her and randy bed her mom put a box of it under her bed just in case and wipes she had to thank her later for that she changed the little girl and went back to step one and rocked her to sleep and she didnt fight she feel right to sleep with her sucking on her pacifier she sat her down in her pink bassinet that airel got her and she cleaned up the mess her and the baby made she took a baby monitor and grabbed the bottle and walked down stairs to find just her momma , brothers , sister , randy , and alica she sent the a small smile before passing them to go to the kitchen washing the baby bottle

" you know you made me the most happiest man on earth " he said which made kelly jump making her drop the bottle in the sink she turned around with her hand on her heart she glared at randy

" dont ever do that again " she said closing her eyes trying to calm down then she opened her eyes to see randy infront of her wrapping his arms around her she looked up at him " and im glad i did " she said smiling kissing him turning around washing the bottle filling it up she had a jar filed with her milk and already 5 bottles so that should last them for tomorrow she walked to the fridge and put the bottle with the rest and the jar her and randy walked back to the living room were everybody was talking and they stopped when they saw randy sit down and pull kelly on his lap she looked at them " what " she asked and they all smiled at her

" kelly were proud of you " her mother said she smiled

" me too " she said

" you know i heard the first night is going to be rough she's going to wake up in the middle of the night " john said

" and i might just let her cry just so she can wake you up " kelly said with a smirk she was back with out the hormones

" you wouldnt " he said

" try me " she said shooting him a glare everybody laughed at the two who was having a stare down and kelly won she smiled and jumped up and said ha !

* * *

kelly heard Madison crying she rubbed her eyes and was about to get up but randy was already at the door he looked at his half sleep girlfriend

" i go it bay go back to sleep" he said and with that kelly face met the pillow again randy walked into the next room and picked the little baby up from her crib and she he cries were softer " are you hungry princess " he asked her walking down the stairs with his daughter to go in the kitchen to warm her up a bottle he put it in for 30 seconds and put it to her mouth which she opened her mouth and sucked on the bottle nipple he took her back upstairs back in the nursery the little girl was finish with her bottle and needed to get burped which randy did and she started to cry again he changed her diaper and he heard footsteps and he looked up to see a sleepy Ariel leaning on the door frame

" dont she have good lungs" she joked randy chuckled

" yeah ; sorry if she waked you " he said to her she shook her head no

" i was going to the bathroom i thought you were kelly " she said " goodnight " she said walking back to her room

the little girl stopped crying and was just looking up at her daddy

" you know when mommy told Ben and Sara off it made me really happy she wanted to love you well i know she loved you and i knew she wasnt going to give you up and i heard her talking to you early do me a favorite princess lay it easy on mommy ; she's scared she just trying to put on her brave face but i can see past that i can tell she scared out of her mind but we will help her through it in a month daddy gotta go back to work you'll be one month old and i dont think you will be able to travel with us ; i'll have to wait till you at least 7 months and you'll be crawling about to walking by then mommy was scared that you'll hate her but i think you'll hate me because i'll never be there for you and mommy will " he said looking and saw the little girl eyes closing " remember i love you princess sleep tight " he said putting her back in her crib .


	18. Chapter 18

- one month later -

randy was holding a one month old madison kissing her little cheek making her giggle which warmed his heart he put her back in her bouncer " daddy gone miss you princess " he said turning around were he saw the mother of his child he smiled at her she gave him a weak smile

" randy " she said putting her hands on his chest looking up at him while he looked down at her he knew she was scared he kissed her forehead

" baby you'll do great like you have this month " he said to her she closed her eyes and put her head on his chest she was scared

" randy i never been left alone with her " she said in a whisper her eyes still closed he pulled her away her eyes still closed

"babe look at me " he said and she open her eyes looking into his blue ones " kelly , your a great mom , if you need help you have , becka , my mom , your mom , and even ariel to help you " he said she nodded still unsure still then john walked in

" randy we got to hit the rode " john said looking at his bestfriend and his sister randy nodded john bent down to the little girl and kissed her " im going to miss you snowflake " he said she cooed back at him which made him smile and he got up and saw randy pulling his suitcase out the house to the truck " im going to miss you and you two be good " he said kissing his sister forehead she smiled and nodded and with that he left

* * *

** Kelly Point Of view  
**

i put my head in my hands and started to cry with madison she havent stop crying and i tried i feel like i failed everybody she kept getting louder and louder her little face turning red at her body was starting to shake from her crying i bent down in front of her bouncer tears still racing down my cheeks i grabbed her small hands she still cried

" baby help mommy please " i cried with the baby i pulled the front of my hair ready to pull it out i closed my eyes tightly i cant think with her crying i picked her up and she wasnt crying as hard anymore i walked around the house bouncing her softly her head laying on my shoulder she still cried i sighed i heard my phone vibrate on the table i looked at the clock it's 12am i picked up my phone and saw randy name pop up

" hello " i say

" kelly you okay " he asked i wanted to tell him no but i didnt want him to feel like i should of gave madison up

" yeah babe i'm fine " i said trying to cover my voice i know it didnt work because randy didnt respond we just sat on the phone for a while till he spoke up

" you sure " he asked i nodded knowing he couldnt see me

" yes randy im okay " i say then i heard john calling his name

" baby i gotta go john wanna go to the gym " he said i didnt even respond i just hung up the phone i looked down at madison dry tears stained her little face and she was sleeping peacefully i walked up the stairs slowly and put her in her crib i went randy and my room right when i layed down i heard Madison crying i closed my eyes and cried softly " SHUT UP " i screamed i covered my ears and curled up in a ball " she'll go back to sleep " i said to myself

** NO ONE POINT OF VIEW **

ariel walked in a pitch black house but she heard madison crying she shrugged

" kelly's going to get her " she said walking to the kitchen and made her something to eat she ate and realized Madison was still crying

" Kelly " ariel yelled but no response she got nerves she grabbed a knife and walked up the stairs slowly kelly and randy room was the first room on the right the door was already opened she saw kelly laying in the bed with all the lights off she dropped the knife and went to her sister side

" kelly madison crying " she said looking at her sister who was looking at the ceiling

" i know that " she said in a rude tone

" why arent you trying to figure out whats wrong with her " she asked softly

" because " she sat up " NOTHING MAKES HER HAPPY " she said and Madison cried louder "she get's louder and louder " she said

Ariel was starting to worry for her sister

" how long has she been crying " she asked kelly

" what time is it " kelly asked laying back down rubbing her temples Ariel looked at her phone "1" she said

" a hour " kelly said like it wasnt a problem

" kelly you cant just let her cry like that " she said

" i need a break " she said

" Okay kelly i'll take her for the rest of the night ok " she said kelly just nodded ariel got up and went to take care of madison .airel patted her sister leg walking into the nursery picking up the crying the baby changing her diaper she stopped crying and was sniffling trying to catch her breath she sat in the rocking chair

" mommy just need a break she didnt mean it " she said kissing the little girl watching her drifting to sleep

* * *

" ahhhhh " randy yelled in pain holding his shoulder walking through the curtain and the doctors was looking at his arm he hissed when one pulled his arm

" randy look like you dislocated you shoulder " frank the doctor said

" you'll have to stay out the ring 8 to 9 months " he said walking away randy was happy but he was sad he was happy because he get to go home with his favorite girls but the bad part he love wrestling and he wont be able to do lots of things on his own

john walked in the room vince let john get a 8 to 9 months off he fake a injury

" ready to go buddy " he asked his bestfriend who nodded and left the room

" alrighty then " he said walking out the lockerroom

* * *

Madison started crying kelly eyes shot open she got up and took a deep breath her mom told her the baby can feel how you feel so to calm her down you need to be calmed down when kelly calmed down she went in the room and scooped the little girl up changed her diaper and went down stairs humming to the little girl to calm her down while she warmed up her bottle she tested it and feed it to her while humming ' hush little baby ' to her she saw the little girls eyes start getting heavy as she was half way down with half the bottle kelly just let her be till she saw the bottle falling from her mouth she knew she had to switch and put a pacifier in her mouth which she did and she gladly kelly put her in the pack n play kelly sat on the coach and closed her eyes the past 3 days she could not get any sleep she enjoyed the silence in the house she heard the door open she didnt bother to open her eyes she just layed there she heard footsteps come in the living room were her and the baby were randy saw kelly in one of his shirts with shorts under laying on the coach she looked tired

" babe " he said softly knowing Madison was sleep her eyes shot open she smiled and jumped in randy arms kissing him she put her head in his neck

" i missed you so much " she said

" i missed you to " he said putting her down kissing her head he looked at madison

" she look so peaceful " he said smiling down at kelly who rolled her eyes

" yeah i thought that too till she had me up all night " she said

" hey i'm back to " john shouted both randy and kelly told him to sh but it was too late madison started to cry kelly groaned

" really , i get 10 minutes of rest and you fuck it up " she hissed at john who eyes got wide randy stood in front of kelly so she was looking at him he kissed the crown of her head "baby i'll take care of her you rest tonight im taking you out okay " he said pushing her gently to the stairs which she did randy picked up the little girl and she stopped crying looking at her daddy he wiped her tears

" hey princess " he said kissing her tummy whiched she laughed which was music to his ears.

* * *

Ariel and john was watching Madison while randy and kelly went out kelly had on a a tight dress that hugged her curves just right and randy was wearing a button up shirt three buttons un button to show off his great tan and some washed jeans they got out the car with fans waiting for randy screaming his name randy wrapped his good arm around kelly waist leading her into the buliding which rose petals were every were on the floor it was a band playing ' she will be loved ' which was kelly favored song she looked at randy who smiled at her he pulled out her chair as best he could she sat down they ate they laughed having a good time kelly was glad that she got out the house with madison she loved her daughter but she needed a break she saw randy looking at her she smiled

" do i have something on my face " she asked rubbing her face gently

he laughed " no , i'm just very luck to have you as a girlfriend your beautiful , smart , talent and more i just dont know what i'll do without you , im glad that you picked me , im glad you let me love you , im glad you let me be the father of our child , and i'll hope you let me be your husband " he said getting on his knee in front of kelly her mouth opened she never wanted to get married but she loved randy and she have a kid by him she bit her lower lip randy eyes looking at her that could burn a hole in her forehead she opened her mouth to speak

" randy ... "

**i wanna say thank you for being patient with me i am so sorry for the long update but my ugly brother would not give me the laptop or the charger but anyway do i heard WEDDING BELLS ! and i was thinking about making a sequel to this story it's ending really soon most likely its only 4 or 3 more chapters and im starting to like the couple John and trish anyway . review please and i love all of you guys and read your reviews !**


	19. Chapter 19

kelly was in shocked she couldnt talk she just nodded her head yes and randy slipped the wedding band on her ring finger she kissed him it was full of lust she pulled away and there foreheads were touching

" i think Kelly Orton have a ring to it " she said smiling he chuckled and pecked her lips he nodded

" yeah i like it to " he said

" i cant wait to tell everybody " she said excited he chuckled

" i cant wait to show off my new finance " he said

" can we get off the floor now " she asked he loooked down and forgot they were still on the floor he nodded and they both got up

" wanna go for a walk " he asked she nodded he left a tip for the waiter they started walking and they ended up by a pond they were sitting on the grass kelly head was leaning on randy shoulder as they looked at the moon

* * *

" who your favorite auntie " Ariel cooed at Madison she laughed touching her nose and her another hand was in her mouth john walked in with a soda looking at the two and shook his head

" i cant wait till she get older " ariel said looking up at her brother he noded

" me too " he said laughing " so i can teach her sports and stuff " he said

" oh no you dont you , dan nor randy is going to turn her into a talmboy she's going to be a little princess " she said which made john roll his eyes

" we will see , wait till what the superstars come in town in two weeks they all got wwe baby tshirts ,action figures and baby blankets for her she so gone get dirty with the boys " he said nodding sipping his drink

" no im pretty sure the divas buying her pretty little dresses , shoes , hair bows , and stuff animals " she said he rolled his eyes

" i will not let her touch that bull crap " he said knowing randy and kelly dont want people cussing around the baby they heard laughing and knew randy and kelly was back Ariel put madison in the pack and play as she played happily

" kelly tell this idiot we call our brother madison in gone be a princess and not a little tomboy " she said

" your not turning my little girl into a tomboy jonh , or randy or the superstars " she said john rolled his eyes

" what happen to you your glowing " she said signing glowing part kelly laughed

" oh i dont know " she said and paused " except im ENGAGED" she said her and airel jumping up and down like idiots which made randy laugh he sat next to john

" dude there's no refunds on kelly " he said and kelly threw one of madison toys at him

" i was just kidding " he said laughing

" congrats you two " he said madison played herself to sleep randy and kelly was cuddling on the coach which john and airel had a pallet on the floor watching the wrestling matches to

" man you know who's hot " john said and eveybody looked at him

" cm punk " airel said smiling which made kelly laugh

" no , Trish " he said looking at her on the tape

" the things i'll do to her " he said and everybody started laughing

" wow john " kelly said shaking her head

" just saying , i heard she was coming back to the wwe " he said

" that's cool ig " kelly said and she yawned ariel got up

" sorry i have to end this but i have a phone call in a couple minutes " she winked and ran up stairs

" ew " they all said at the same time

" well , im going out tonight " he said leaving also randy and kelly looked at eachother getting up

" i'll get sleepy beauty " he joked she rolled her eyes and nodded he picked her up with his good arm heading upstairs with his fiance

* * *

kelly was sleeping peacefully in randy arms while he just sat there and watched her he dont know how long he's been watching her but she made him the happiest man alive and he wanted to tell family and friends tomorrow about there wedding he heard Madison whining not crying though he deiced to go get her before she wake somebody up he looked at the time it was 6 in the morning it's time for her to get feed he picked her up

" hey princess " he said to her she layed her head on his shoulder he sat downstairs feeding his daughter

" me and mommy getting married and maybe you can have a little sister or brother " he said to her she just looked up at him wit her big green blue eyes

" i cant wait till you start talking and walking " he said kissing her forehead which made her smiled she giggled when he did

" you like daddy kisses princess " he said she cooed

" i take that as a yes then " he said kissing her he saw her yarn

" sleepy " he said as her eyes started to close but she was fighting it he put her head on his chest and rocked her gently humming his theme song to her he watched as her eyes closed he made his humming softly then he saw john walk in with a blonde " my niece sleeping " he said she giggled " sorry " she said he nodded and kissed her " my room in down the hall on the left " he said and she walked down to john room he saw randy and madison " she didnt wake her did she " he said looking at his niece and saw she was sleep he nodded

" well i have a hottie waiting for me and my friend " he said winking running down to his roo randy chuckled at his bestfriend he walked back upstairs and put madison back in her crib and went back to his and kelly room to see her peacefully sleeping he slipped back in the bed and kelly snugged into him

" what was taking you so long " she said in a rasp from not using her voice

" i was putting our little angle back to sleep " he said wrapping his arms around her

" i love you "

" love you two mr,orton " she said drifting off to sleep

* * *

**sorry for the short chapter ; it's just a filler and next chapter is the the big announcement how will everybody take it ; REMEMBER kelly NEVER met randy parents so is it gone go good or bad ? ha you dont know just me =] hahaha ! 3 more chapters left thanks for the reviews 3 i read eachone and you guys crack me up ; it's like yall read minds (: REVIEW **


	20. Chapter 20

**i thought about it im going to make Madison 4 months old ; because i cant do nothing with a one month old little girl in this chapter please dont be mad at me **

kelly had on a dark skinny jeans and a dark pink shirt that tie up at the bottom , bella had on a pink little dress that her nana ( **kelly's mom **) bought her randy had on a plain t-shirt and some rip jeans with his little slang still on his arm which was healing up faster then everybody thought kelly was in the kitchen making dinner with Ariel for everybody while Maddy was in her highchair beating her hands on the little table randy was running errands for kelly and ariel for the dinner john came in the kitchen with no shirt on and only boxers walking to the fridge

" morning " he said sipping pouring some apple jucie in a cup looking at his little sisters

" dude really " kelly said looking at him laughing going back to cutting the potatoes

" hey ! i had a long night give me a break " he said taking a apple from the fruit basket eatting it sitting down on the stool witch was across from kelly and ariel they laughed and shook they heads knowing what he ment Maddy starting babbling when she saw her uncle john he turned his hand over his shoulders then turned his whole body so he could look at her " well dont you look pretty " he said looking at her with her pink dress with flowers on it she babbled back to him he kissed her head and turned around back to his sisters when kelly phone rang she put it between her neck and ear putting mac n cheese in the oven

" hello " she said and ariel started to put the barbeque sauces on the ribs randy made before he left

" hey baby you almost done right " he said his background was loud and busy like he was in a airport or something

" um yeah the macaroni only thing that need to be done " she said looking at the food they had on the counter which they couldnt put on the table because bella would reach for it

" okay good because my becky just told me her and kayla going to pick up my mother , father , my brother keith , his wife and two year old daughter and my younger brother nate " he said he eyes grew wide she knew randy said he wanted to tell his family but she thought only becky , kayla , his mom and dad but guess not " babe still there " he asked looking at his phone she still on the phone

" yeah im here so i have to set " she said thinking in her head" plates for your mother ,my mother , you, me , keith , his wife , there daughter , becky , kayla , john , dan , his daughter , and wife ariel ,your father ,nate " she said

" yes , and im on my way back to help you guys set up , so please tell me john's ready " he said knowing how his bestfriend his she chuckled

" he's half naked " she said

" no tell him to put on so clothes they probably going to beat me to the house " he said

" what " she said closing her eyes how could they not tell them they was here

" yes , they wanted to come straight to our house baby , relax you'll do great with them by yourself you have ariel and john there with you " he said before hanging up the phone

" wow all those people coming " john asked shaking his head

" john shut up go get dressed they will be here any moment " she said which he ran in the hallway to his room

" can you call dan , telling him they can come and mom please " she said ariel started dialing the number

the door bell rang " thats them " she said she picked madison up and walked to the door she put a big smile on her face and opened the door which she saw randy family becky and kayla first who hugged her she hugged back and smiled as becky took madison intot he living room with her next it was Keith and his wife emily and there two year old daughter bella who smiled at her " nice to meet , you i'm keith , this my beautiful wife emily , and our little angle bella " he said she smiled " nice to meet you i'm kelly " she said hugging the two they went in the same path becky , madison , and kayla next it was Carl and Bob randy parents she smiled his mother looked at her in awe " your beautiful " she said smiling which made kelly blush " thank you " she said as carl hugged her so did her husband she closed the door

" lets just hope this go as planed "

* * *

everybody was there waiting for kelly and randy to tell them why they all was here everybody was done eating getting to know eachother then randy and kelly stood up

" thank you guys for coming we wanted to tell you all at once " he said and kayla cut him off

" your having another baby " she said happily clapping her hands which made kelly and randy laugh

" no not this time " kelly said smiling

" so what is it " Randy mom said

" wanna do the honers " randy said looking at kelly who smiled and lifted her hand up which showed her diamond ring on her ringfinger

" were getting married " she said and everybody just sat in shock looking at the two kayla was the first to run to the newly weds hugging them

" yes your going to be my auntie " she said jumping up and down

" at least i got one response " she said rolling her eyes

" well is anybody gone say anything " kelly asked and questions was thrown at her from randy family

" why havent we met you " randy mother said

" how long yall been dating " Emily said

" were yall meet " keith asked

" how randy pull a hottie like you " nate said who was 19 like ariel randy threw a roll of bread at him

" mom thats my fault why kelly never met you guys " he said looking at his family

" 14 months " kelly said

" um at my parents house " kelly said

" wow 14 months " his mother said shaking her hand

" okay " kelly mom said glaring at randys " congrats baby " she said getting up to hug her daughter and her soon to be son-in-law

" thank you momma " she said hugging her mother

" congrats auntie kelly and randy " sara dan daughter said hugging her aunt and randy

" thanks sweety " she said kissing her on the forehead

" congrats little sister " dan and emma dan wife said hugging his little sister and randy " hurt her just know your ass is mine " dan said going back to sit down randy looked at his family which was on the other side who didnt get up but becky and kayla who hugged the two kelly and randy sat down

" how do you know you love her " carl spat out at her son

" im pretty sure he know who he loves " linda kelly momma said before randy could answer

" i think he's just going through a phase " she said

" kelly what you do for a living " his mother asked again

" i stay at home with madison " she said pointing to the little girl next to her who had chocolate cake all over her face

" so you rely on our son's money " she said giving her a cold stare

" what " she asked " no i dont need randy's money " she spat back at her

" really , because it add up you trap him by your daugher who i dont think is my sons ; blame it on him knowing he would propose to you and stay married for 2 years divorce him and take all he worked hard for " she said looking kelly dead in the eyes carl kids was shocked that she would say something like that kelly closed her eyes tightly she wanted to tear everything up and beat the hell out of his mother but she just got up and picked up madison from her highchair " how dare you - " her mother started to say

" drop it " kelly said " i'm going to go get her cleaned up " she said walking up stairs to pack her and madison some clothes and she hid it in madison closet she went to her and randy bathroom and washed her face and changed her into some pajamas then she heard the door close

" randy if it's you im fine go away " she said sharply

" no it's us " Becka said she turned around to find becka and ariel in the room

" im sorry about my mother " she said kelly shook her head

" it's okay she made a point " she said sitting bella in her lap who was playing with action figure of john " maybe randy is going through a phase , but im not going after his money and i know bella's his i dont really wanna come between randy and his mother i know how close they are i just need some time to myself " she said playing with the ends of her blonde hair

" you want us to come " ariel said kelly shook her head

" no i mean i need to leave for a while " she said looking down

" your going to take maddy from randy " becky said

kelly shrugged her shoulders " he'll be going back to work soon " she said looking at her daughter she looked at the two

" im leaving tonight " she said in a whisper

" what " they said at same time

" just for a while ; im going to take maddie to " she said looking at the two " please dont tell randy or anybody i told you guys this " she said softly the looked at eachother and nodded

" be safe kels " ariel said kissing her sister forehead and her nieces

" you know our numbers when you need us " becka said kissing kelly forehead and maddies they both left the room leaving the mother and daughter alone

" ready baby " she asked her daugher who was looking up at her kelly got off the floor and got her keys and wrote randy a note and went in maddy room to get the back and walked down stairs and saw her mother and randy mother aruging and randy head was on the table while everbody was worried about the two olderly women aruging they didnt see kelly and bella sneak out the front door driving off

* * *

" ENOUGH" randy yelled banging his hand on the table looking at his mother

" im not going through no damn phase and how dare you say she's after my money she have the same amount as me and that little girl is mines she look's just like us and i dont care if all yall disapprove of me and kelly im still going to marry her and me , madison and her will be happy together " he said walking upstairs to go find kelly and his daughter but it was empty he saw kelly side of the bed lamp was on and he was a some paper

_dear randy , _

_maybe your mother was right and you just going through a phase , me and madisontook a mommy and daughter trip we can call it i need to clear my head and you need to also ! if i am a phase dont come find me please dont i cant take the heartbreak i never thought i could love somebody as much as i loved you , i dont know how long im going to be gone , i wont just take madison and leave ha well i kinda did huh ? no i mean i will send you pictures and videos of her through email so be looking out of them and you should be checking your phone soon i love you randy i really do please dont hate me and please dont look for me wait till next week_

_xoxox kelly and madison _

he looked on the dresser glad to not see her wedding ring on the table with the note his phone started to buzz he looked at it and it said

' new email ' he opened it and tears started to burn through his eyes it was bella in her carseat with sunglasses on laughing look like she was grabbing something how her arms were in the air he looked down at it and it said ' i'll miss you daddy ' love your princess he took the note downstairs and slammed it infront of his mother

" kelly and madison left because of you " he said through his teeth .

**this the longest chapter ever ha i know you guys hate me but hey ! this making the sequel better (: i think 2 more chapters left sooo (: review**


	21. Chapter 21

kelly and madison was in a hotel in alanta she had to pay everything in cash so the wont be able to trace her and she used a fake name just in case madison was sitting on the floor with her stuff dog next to her and she was playing with a ball while kelly was on twitter not tweeting anything but watching everybody tweets she went to randy page

randyorton : i miss my daughter and fiance so much she opened it and it was the picture she sent him from yesterday when she was on the coach watching dora clapping she looked at the replies about how cute she is

TherealAriel : i cant wait till they come back hope its soon

therealjohncena : she dont want us to look for her but were lost without her :/

a tear slid down her cheek she missed them so much she's been talking to Becka and ariel through a different email ariel was telling me how randy would sleep in madison room or how he wouldnt eat or sleep the first week she left the next he was okay a litle bit which made kelly felt like a phase he got over her in one week but ariel told her he was just not showing it anymore one night she woke up and she saw randy hugging her pillow she been here for three weeks she tooka picture of maddy playing with her toys and sent it to randy

* * *

madison pictures is what randy look for everyday that let's him know they both okay he's been going nutts with out them he missed kelly strawberry sent she had and her soft lips, he miss teasing her , playing fighting with her , hearing her say his name and the list go on and on his phone buzzed

' new email ' it said he smiled and opened it to see madison in only her diaper and a randy orton shirt he got for her playing with her toys and the other one was her hugging the stuff dog he got her she smiled and saved the pictures and sent the eamil back

' thanks :* "he said even though she'll never respond she never did ! he signed and layed back down tonight he go back to work hopefully that will keep his mind of things

* * *

" hey kels " ariel said talking on the phone with her sister walking the park

" hey , hows things " she asked

" randys getting better i guess he's trying to be a pokerface but when you look in his eyes you can tell he's hurt , his mother wanted to start over , john went back to work yesterday and randy go back tonight and he'll be at monday night raw tomorrow " she said

" we might go and support him " she said looking at her sleeping daughter

" what if he spot you " she asked

" he's not its billons of people who be at them shows its no way he'll notice me " she said

" well i'll be watching " she said

" love you sis " kelly said

" love you too " she said then she hung up .

* * *

kelly tried to blend in with the crowed so he wouldnt notice her she had on a john cena shirt and some jeans while madison had on a john cena hat and a divas shirt she know randy fans would recognize the little girl so she had to go out the way with her and made sure you couldnt see her dirty blonde hair . the had the third row seats to the front were they could see clear john cena music blasted through the the arena everybody was going nutts when madison saw john come out she clapped her hands she was happy to see her uncle john she started babbling he grabbed a mic and started talking

" well , well , well , well " he started walking around the ring " it's GLAD TO BE BACK " he said smiling showing his deep dimples " and now the CHAMP IS BACK and im ready to fight " he yelled and the crowd cheered and some booed

"cena cena " the crowed chanted

" the crowd glads he back " jerry said " there going nutts " he said

" now i know most of you check my twitter and i never put a name im not taken you guys im single and ready to mingle " he said which made the girls scream and the guys laugh he kept talking the he looked at the crowd and him and kelly made eye contact she looked away and he went up the ramp " get the girl that have on the cena shirt and the baby " he told the a backstage worker he nodded and talked in the walkie talkie john ran to randy locker room

" i saw her " he said

" who kelly " randy asked

" yeah her she was in the crowed " he said

he got up " im getting somebody to get her " he said and right when he said it the man came backstage

" she said no " he said john and randy looked at eachother how could she say no

" well make her " randy said

" sir i cant make her come if she dont want to " he said walking out the room

his phone buzzed ' new email '

it was madison in a john cena outfit and behind her was the wwe monday night raw ring he couldnt believe it she was here

' sorry daddy , i cant go back there ' it said he hated how she talked to him like it was madison

" randy you on " said a worker backstage he went out there and the crowed went nutts like always he scanned the crowed and saw kelly and madison who looked happy clapping for her daddy he smiled and went down to the ring slowly

' and the winner is randy orton '

he stayed in the ring the area wasnt full anymore the show was over and they always had a little fun after the show with the fans that stayed john came out with his good friend

" so every babys / kids that have on john cena shirts or something bring them to the front " he said steeping out the ring kelly handed madison to him and he hugged a kissed her cheek ' daddy missed you ' he said to her signing her shirt passing her to john he kissed her cheek and signed it also and gave her back to kelly who went back to the crowed and she was gone " fuck " they both said slowly and signed somemore kids shirts then ran out the ring leaving it to shaemus and santino to go find kelly which they didnt

* * *

kelly went back to the hotel room taking off madison things who was sleep she put her in the bed but pillows on her right side so she wont roll over she took her clothes off and put it on and crawled into bed with her daugher tears

" i'm coming home soon baby " she said to herself

**yay kelly's coming home SOON ; no telling when that would be 1 more chapter will it be a good ending or a bad one ! **


	22. Chapter 22

randy heard a knock at the door he signed and got up he was shocked to see madison and kelly in front of him he stood there shocked she stood there smiling " are you gone sit there looking stupid or help me and your daughter " she said he smiled and got the two bags kelly got from kelly and moved aside so they could get in she sat madison down who started crawling around the living room he picked her up and kissed her all over her face " i missed you " he said after every kiss which made kelly chuckled

" orton put me down " she said kissing him back on the lips he smiled and put her down looking at there daughter crawl around the living room

" she's gone be walking soon " he said holding kelly still close to him

" oh yeah she said dada this morning " kelly said his eyes opened he was about to open his mouth " dont worry i taped it the four times she said it " she said smiling at him he nodded and went in her shorts pockets to get her phone and the lockscreen was him kissing madison cheek when they came to raw two weeks ago he smiled and unlocked her phone going to her videos seeing bella in the bed sitting up yelling " dada " repeating it bella looked up when she heard herself

" dada , dada , dada , dada " she screamed which made the couple laugh at there daughter randy ran to her and scoped her up in his arms kissing her cheek and belly which made her giggle and put both her hands on top of his head laughing ! kelly took the picture it looked it perfect she smiled to herself and there was another knock on the door she answered it and it her smile dropped it was randy mom

" kelly can we talk " she asked kelly looked in her eyes an seen hurt she was kelly nodded her head and walked into the kitchen with randy mother following her . they sat at the island next to eachother his mother turned to face her

" kelly , im so sorry " she started with looking kelly straight in the eyes letting her know she was forreal

" it's okay really " kelly said smiling his mother shook his head

" it's not i did something very horrible " kelly looked at her weird scared to ask her what but the words flew out her mouth before she could stop it

" randy ex girlfriend from 2 or 3 years ago ; Mya she a bitch but sweet and they were suppose to get married but randy wasn't " ready " as he claimed and i kinda called ehr to knock sense into him and to find out they have a 3 year old son Randy jr. " she said kelly mouth opened she couldnt believe this

" do randy know " she said titling her head a little she shook her head no " are you planning on telling him " she said

" she's kinda on her way now " she said looking down kelly grabbed her hands making her look up

" it's okay me and randy will get trough this we always do " she said smiling at her

" randy " she shouted he came in with Madison on his hip

" you remember how you wanted to have a boy " she said which lighted up his face

" your pregnant again " he said excited she shook her head no

" no you have a 3 year old son name randy and his mother is mya " she said not sugar coating he was shocked

" but - " he was cut off by the doorbell she got off the stool

" and thats them " she said walking to the door opening it to find a pretty brunette she was about 5'3 her hair was to her chest like kellys her eyes were icy blue and she had one dimple on her left cheek she was wearing dyed shorts and a pink blouse with boots on and next to her was randy twin he had the same eyes his jaw line only thing he got from his mother was her dimple kelly smiled

" im kelly randys fiance " she said and mya shook her hand with a smile of her one

" i remember those days " she chuckled what nerve she had but kelly smiled back at her " is randy here " she asked

" um yeah he's in the kitchen just go straight " she said letting the two in who followed her directions she was not to far from them sitting on the stool she was standing on

" mommy why dont tell me you knew randy orton " the three year old said looking up at his mother who chuckled

" im sorry baby that slipped my mind " she said looking at randy

" hi randal " she said he just stared at her

" hey mya " he said sternly he knew it made him look like the bad guy but she's a bitch mya see randy holding the little girl in his arms who was drifting to sleep on his shoulder

" aw she's so cute who's is she " she said trying to touch the littler girl but she wined snatching her hand away kelly smiled to herself at least her daughter know bitches from miles away .

" okay " she said stepping away from her then she looked at the little girl clear and she looked back and fourth to kelly and randy

" she's yours " she said kelly smiled and nodded her head matter facty " yeah isnt she just to cute " kelly said

" yeah adorable " she mumbled kelly was about to say something but randy stopped her by giving her madison who was falling asleep she huffed and went to put her daughter to bed for the night . and went back downstairs to see what they were talking about

* * *

" why didnt you tell me " he asked looking at the little boy playing with toys

she shrugged " because you told me you didnt want kids " she said looking at kelly and randy kelly eyebrows shot up and thought '" bitch " kelly mumbled'

" yeah i was 20 " he said and she rolled her eyes at him her attention went back to kelly and she saw how she dressed she was pretty she looked back at randy

" she's 20 isnt she " she said

" thats none of your business " kelly stated

" right okay " she said " so it look like yall are okay so we will be leaving come on rans" she said getting

" woah , i want joint custody " he said she smiled and nodded

" yeah whatever you can have him on the weekends , half the summer , and when ever he want to come over " she said

" me spending the night with randy orton " he said then he thought abouthe went up to randy " me name randy orton two " he said smiling at randy who smiled back

" well because im your daddy and remember that little baby " he asked him he nodded

" pretty baby " he said randy smiled " thank you thats your sister " he said his eyes lit up and he turned to his mom

" me stay pleasssseeeee " he said putting both hands together in a begging matter she nodded

" i'll come get you in the morning " she said leaving

" well i will be leaving " carl randy mother said hugging each one of them " kelly i really am sorry " she said before leaving kelly looked at the little boy

" and were he's going to sleep " she asked because pretty much all the rooms were full

" he can sleep in the guest room " he said

" randy were still fixing it up from kayla being sick" she said

" john room " he said "thats down here and our room upstairs "

" can he sleep with us then " he said

" yeah ig but he's sleepy by you i dont want that B-I-T-C-H fussing bout me sleeping with her son " she said which made randy chuckle and nodded

" i hungry " randy jr said looking at kelly

" what you want to eat " kelly asked

" mcdonalsssss " he said clear which made kelly laugh and look at randy

" ok im going " he said " what you want " he asked the boy

" nuggets " he said randy nodded and left .

* * *

kelly , randy , and randy jr was laying in the bed kelly was facing randy who was facing her she smiled at him

" so when you want to get married

" when madison is 1 so she'll be walking so January " she said

" i dont care when we get married as long as im with you " he said

" it's funny how we started off with no limits now were all limits " she said chuckling kissing him

**ha aint it funny he said ' off limits ' and thats the name of the story ha ! but the sequel coming soon , do yall want an eulogies or yall can make your own ending to this ? **

**thank you everybody that stuck threw this story (: much love and i was thinking of a couple storys **

_**[randy x Kelly ]i cant breath with you : randy have a bad temper nobody deals with him what happens when him and kelly cross paths will she be able to help him control his anger ? **_

_**[ randy x kelly ]you all i need ; kelly live in a horrible house hold her father is abusive and her mother is to scared to leave kelly meets randy who also come from a bad household they meet can they make eachother live's better ? **_

_**[ john x trish ] john and his ex wife liz if fighting for custody for there daughter little emily during the fight he got his bestfriend Trish by his side can this endless battle bring the two together or tear them apart .**_

_**[ wicked games ] [Kelly x Randy ]kelly's older brother ? Hate's Randy for breaking his bestfriend heart John have is sister Kelly play with his emotions and play trick on him what happen the wicked games end and they fall in love ? will they keep fighting it or are they going to embrace the attraction they have for eachother**_

_**[ Love you to the end of time ] kelly and randyhave been knowing eachother since they were kids now they been married for two year's the two love birds are falling apart can randy pick up his marrige with kelly or will it blow up in his face .  
**_


	23. sequel

**hey you guys this is the sequel to ' Off limits ' **

_**Kelly and randy have been married for 4 years now ; all kelly and randy do is argue is there marriage over ? or it's just a little bump in the road for them .**_

* * *

Kelly heard the door open and close and she heard madison little feet paddle against the wood floor " daddy " she yelled she know he picked her up and gave her a pool of kisses which made her giggle kelly on the other end was so excited to see randy only thing they do is argue about everything but mostly about his bitch ex girlfriend and how he give rj all his attention then madison which he swear up and down is not true he came in the room with madison in his arms he put her down and she ran up the stairs to her room kelly got up and kissed him and sat back down to read her magazine and he sat in the love seat across from her watching tv if they were not arguing they were not talking to eachother which was the best madison came down with kelly phone

" mommy , Mommy " she said with kelly phone in her head

" yes baby " she said looking at her daughter

" it's rj bisss mommy " she said and kelly bit her cheek trying to not laugh " baby dont say that and thank you my love go play " she said which she did

" hello "kelly said

" wow kelly thats what i say about you " she said which made kelly roll her eyes

" what the hell you want " she said which made mya laugh

" rj wanna come over " may said

" or you mean you wanna go out and fuck around like the little whore you are and your parents wont babysit " kelly spat at her and randy signed they will never get along

the phone was quite till she heard a six year old randy on the phone " kelly can i come ova please " he said

" yes sweetie just have your mom bring you over ok " she said and hung up

" i hate her " she said and her eyes met randys knowing a argument was coming

" kelly why you keep starting stuff with her "

" randy why you always take her side im your wife not her " she said she was tired of randy blaming her for everything

" kelly you have to deal with her she's the mother of my child " he said trying to stay calm

" SO AM I RANDY " she said shaking her head " i - i cant do this " she said walking away

" kel's i didnt mean it that way " he said at the bottom of the stairs

" of course you didnt randy " she said going into there room slamming and locking the door behind her right when he was about to talk to her the door bell rang he opened the door and little randy ran in to his room mya smiled at randy

" wow your bitch of a wife didnt tell me you were in town " she said

" dont call her out her name and why cant you too get along " he said rubbing his forehead

" good question we can figure that out when we all give a fuck ; bye randy " she said walking away he rolled his eyes and heard madison screaming from rj room he ran and saw rj sitting on the bed and madison on the floor

" what's going on in here " he asked

" h-h-he pushed me daddy " she said hiccuping from crying he picked her up

" no i didnt daddy she fell on the ball " he said randy signed and looked on the floor and saw the ball

" you sure you didnt fall " he asked madison wiggled out his arms and ran to the door

" I HATE YOU DADDY , YOU LOVE RJ MORE THEN ME " yelled on the top of her lungs and locked herself in the toy room next to rj room

" you stay in your room till dinner " he said closing the door behind him he went to the door madison locked her self in and sat down leading on it

" princess , daddy sorry " he said it was breaking his heart hearing his daughter crying

" n-n-no daddy you alway pick his side " she said sobbing it sounding like she was leaning on the door too

" i put him in timeout this time i believed you " he said trying to get her out to talk to him

" i dont want him over nomoe daddy " she said her calmed down you could hear her clear and she was serious

" baby ; he's your brother " he said to her

" no ; he not he a daddy stealer " she said he was about to say something

" i got this " he saw kelly infront of him he moved from the door she got on her knees so her daughter could run in her arms

" baby opened up " she said and the door opened and madison ran to her mommy her little eyes puffy from crying

" how come daddy come i no get's to see him " she said tears rolling down her face which kelly wiped

" see baby remember how daddy was there when you was a baby till now " she asked and madison nodded

" daddy wasnt there for randy so he's tryna make up the years which he kinda did but it's okay " madison looked at her mommy

" daddy no there " she said which kelly nodded

" how about you go say sorry and give daddy a big hug and kiss" she said and madison went to her daddy

" i sorry daddy " she said he picked her up and hugged her " no princess daddy sorry i love you " he said to her

" i love you too " she said kissing his nose he put her down and she went up to her room to go play he didnt see kelly in the hallway anymore he figured she was in the kitchen he walked in the kitchen which he was right he sat on the stool

" you know she's going to realize you showing favoritism and not going to forgive you " she said cutting up potatoes putting them in the boiling water on the stove he signed

" what can i do with a three year old girl i cant help it " he said " she's going to hate me " he said

" no she wont ; " she said putting chicken in the oven

" just listen to her story's , take her shopping , watch her flips she learned in gymnastics , watch her do her dance's , let her tell you her favorite trophies she won from competition from last months you dont have to do much she just want your attention " she said

" thats all " he said shocked that all he had to do spend time with his daughter

" yeah randy ; so how about you go in the basement down with her and she show you her flips " she said he nodded

* * *

randy walked upstairs and saw madison playing with her toys he walked in the room and looked around this room changed since the last time he was her 2 months ago it had metals hanging on the walls trophy's above her head his daughter was tatlented and he couldn't see it

" yes daddy " she said looking up at her daddy

" wow princess you have lots of metals and trophy's " he said

" thank you daddy , i have lots downstairs mommy had uncle john and uncle ted, put a mat downstairs so i can practice and i have a mini trampoline " she said

" wow you wanna show me some of your flips " he asked her her eyes went big and filled with excitement she nodded grabbing his hand pulling him downstairs to find rj down there doing a backflip

" wow bud that was great but your sister bout to show me some of her flips " he said rj nodded and sat on the stairs with randy watching madison

" ready " she asked they both nodded

she did a round off to a backflip and another backflip

" wow that was great princess " randy said

she did a front aerial , and got on the mini trampoline and did a back tuck landing on her foot and Double Pike she was flipping for a while loving her daddy and brother attention

" wow mad your great " randy jr said she smiled and hugged her brother looking up at him " thank you " she said

" well isn't that cute " they heard john voice " uncle john " they said tackling him with a hug he hugged them both

" rj how football going " he asked

" great " he said john ruffled his hair

" rose how your dancing and gymnastics going " he asked her

" good i won first place two week's in arow " she said smiling

" thats great " he said

* * *

kelly and randy were laying in bed with eachother for the first time and months " baby im so sorry " he said looking down at kelly who looked up at him

" it's okay baby " she said

" no it's not for this past year we've been arguing over mya , me treating rj better the madison and i was to cocky to even listen which was fucking up our marriage , tonight has been the best time in my life this past year im going to fix us all im going to bring our family back together tighter then ever im going to ask vince for some time off so i can go to some of madison practices and competitions to cheer her on and rj games and help you around the house and i'm going to deal with mya , but you have to behave yourself also " he said she smiled and kissed him

" i wanted you to do that for a year and your now just getting it " she said smiling " glad you did randy i couldnt live like this we were close to signing them papers " she said looking in his eyes

" that's the last thing i want is for you two to leave me i love all three of you guys " he said kissing on top of her head

**as you can see i did a sequel instead but im going to do another story it's called **

**[can you help me ]? randy has a secret he's addicted to pain pill's ; dont nobody know but kelly ? can she help randy before he throw his life down the drain or is it to late for randy ? **

**or **

** [ save me ] kelly's in trouble randy just getting out of jail kelly family send kelly to LA and randy with her to protect her will he be able to do his job without getting his feelings involved **


End file.
